Guardian of the Line
by NewportNinja
Summary: Two sheriff's deputies and their loyal K9s find themselves in a battle between realms, one that is leaving death and destruction in its wake. They join the Forces of Light to combat the evil threatening to destroy Earthrealm, exploring strange new worlds and learning hard lessons along the way. *Rated M for violence, language, and sexual content*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of Mortal Kombat or its characters just my OCs.

Welcome to my story, I hope you enjoy, if not thanks for at least stopping by. This doesn't really fall under any specific timeline and some of the MK characters will be OOC. There will be graphic violence, strong language, and sexual content.

 **A/N:** Graphic Violence .

Chapter 1

The breeze blew warm and humid, announcing the coming of summer's hottest days in Destin Florida. The air was thick, moist, and even though the sun has long set, it provided little relief from the heat of the day.

A black Sheriff Deputy's Dodge Charger sat just off the highway that was about as subtle as a Jehovah's Witness at your door stoop, and often times just as welcome. The cop behind the wheel was Deputy Jessa Spivey, and her K9 Deputy Capo.

Jessa certainly was an attractive woman, tall, slender, athletic, with sun-kissed skin, and long dark hair that tumbled over her shoulders when it wasn't up in a bun. People often underestimated the striking deputy because of her model-like beauty, but those that tested her quickly learned not to mistake her small frame and good looks for weakness.

Then there was her K9, Capo. A rather large sable German Shepherd imported from the Czech Republic, and one hundred thirty pounds of teeth, muscle, and tenacity. He was the K9 problem solver when the command stop just won't do, or when a perp wants to play hide and seek.

She fumbled around on her laptop, checking the department's database to see if there is anything interesting taking place on this hot and muggy night. Which there wasn't at that moment, and the radio was quiet.

"Well, looks like it's gonna be a slow night tonight." She said then leaned back in the seat, sipping her Diet Coke. Capo let out a single whine, seeming bored and restless. "I know, buddy. It ain't all action." She said then reached back to give him an ear scratch.

Moments later she heard a loud beep on her iPhone, indicating she has received a text message. She then pulled the phone from her belt, looked at the screen, and seen a message from Brad, one of her Sergeants. Her face immediately grimaced when she seen the picture attached to the message.

The message read, ' _Look what Terec sniffed out_ ' with a photo of several small baggies of crack cocaine placed on the hood of his cruiser, along with a vibrating, phallic shaped, sexual device that was disassembled. Jessa assumed the drugs were hidden in the empty cavity where the batteries are supposed to be.

She smiled and typed _'fucking gross,'_ then hit send.

A few moments later he replied _'I think I finally found you the man of your dreams.'_

' _Bite me, Olsen. How does desk duty for two weeks sound_?' Was her reply then she promptly hit send.

"Any units available to respond to a wellness check in the White Sands Subdivision?" A woman's voice crackled over the radio.

Jessa's attention shifted from her phone to the call detail of the wellness check, the only information that was available showed a neighbor called in, and the address of the location.

"Delta 141 available for wellness check, go ahead." Jessa replied into her lapel radio.

"10-4, A neighbor called in for a wellness check saying that there has been no activity in or around the home for a couple days. Only information we have is that a young couple with two small children occupy the home." The voice said.

"On my way." Jessa said.

"10-4, Spivey." The voice replied.

She put her car in gear and pulled out onto the dark highway, flipped on her lights and siren, and headed to her call. Capo whined impatiently in the backseat, a lot of times when the lights and sirens come on means he gets to chase and bite something. And boy did he enjoy that.

Jessa turned her siren off upon entering the subdivision that spoke of affluence with the large homes and expertly manicured lawns. After passing a few houses she pulled up to the address that matched the call detail.

She leaned a cheek into the lapel mic while exiting her cruiser. "Delta 141, arrived at location, going to make a quick sweep of the property and attempt to make contact with the occupants."

"10-4, Spivey."

"Alright, Capo, I'll be right back." Jessa said to her dog before closing the car door.

Capo had his ears fully erect and attentive, licking his chops several times, and watching in anticipation.

Jessa walked up to the door of the massive house, darting the narrow lightbeam of her flashlight around the front yard to see if anything was amiss and observed two vehicles in the driveway. One was a newer Mercedes Benz sedan and the other was a Cadillac Escalade. The home was large and beautiful, the edifice was built with grayish marbled brick, elaborate white shutters bordered the sides of each massive window, and the yard was neatly landscaped. She cautiously walked between two thick white columns supporting eaves that covered a stone patio with children's toys scattered about, then pounded on the double wood doors.

"Sheriff's Department!" She called out in a bold and fierce tone.

After waiting a few moments she knocked on the door again and rang the doorbell.

"Sheriff's Department!" She called out again.

After knocking again and getting no response she looked through the windows of the front door transom into the foyer. Widening her eyes when seeing a figure of what looked like a man lying lifeless on the floor; giving her probable cause to enter the house.

"Send back units, I think we have a man down." She said into her lapel mic before trying the latch to open the door that was locked. "Front door is locked, going to force entry."

"10-4 Spivey." The dispatch woman's voice replied.

Jessa fastened the flashlight back onto her duty belt, lifted her heel and started kicking in the door, after three powerful kicks the massive wooden doors flew open. There was an eerie stillness other than the lifeless man that gave her chills as she stood silhouetted in the doorway. The metallic scent of blood and decomposition filled her nose. She reached for a small remote device with a button that opens the passenger backdoor of the cruiser to release Capo. As soon as she pushed it, the door opened on its own, then her K9 bolted from the car and was at her heels. She pulled a leash from her belt and attached it to his collar, then unholstered her .45 with a small flashlight attached. Capo stood at attention, panting heavily in anticipation, it was time to get to work.

After entering the massive foyer, she noticed a large, marble grand staircase in the center that branched in two separate directions of the second story floor. She aimed the small, narrow lightbeam of the flashlight attached to her pistol on the body. Starting at the feet then slowly guided the light all the way up the torso. Jessa gasped when she seen the head was missing.

"Oh my God…" She muttered, turning her head away. After a brief moment of shock, she forced herself to take a closer look. That's when a sound of distant crashing and feet shuffling raised the tension. With eyes wide as saucers, beads of sweat started forming over her furrowed brow as she looked up the staircase, trying to spot any movement. Then another noise shifted her attention down a breezeway that opened up into the kitchen and dining area. Something or someone was stirring.

"SHERIFF'S DEPARTMENT WITH A K9! MAKE YOURSELF KNOWN OR I WILL RELEASE THE DOG, HE WILL FIND AND BITE YOU!" Jessa shouted fearlessly into the darkness. The dog then given a warning of his own with two threatening barks.

They cautiously went further into the home, stepping over the dead man and walked into the dining room adjacent to the kitchen, where a woman's body was discovered slumped over the beautiful mahogany dining table. Also missing a head, and an arm that was located on the other side of the room. Then she remembered dispatch telling her about two small children in the home, making her heart race even more.

 _Please, God, I don't want to find those babies like this_. She prayed in her head.

Again, another distant crashing sound was heard, sounding like it came from upstairs. She winced in fear, but bravely proceeded.

"SHERIFF'S DEPARTMENT WITH A K9, MAKE YOURSELF KNOWN NOW OR I WILL SEND THE DOG! HE WILL FIND AND BITE YOU!" Jessa announced again. After no response she taken the leash off Capo.

"Capo, such!" She commanded to search in German.

Capo darted ahead with his nose to the ground and Jessa close behind, moving cautiously in the home with her pistol raised. The dog first sniffed in the kitchen where he located the missing head of the man, she acknowledged the dog and signaled to move on. Nothing could be done for him or the woman now, she had to find those children or verify that they were not in the home.

The dog made his way up the grand staircase with his human close behind, when she reached the top her eyes went wide in horror. Finding the lifeless body of a small boy who looked like he was about three years old.

"Oh, God, no." She whispered, lowering her weapon and kneeling next to the small child wearing blue dinosaur footie pajamas.

Tears immediately started streaming down her face when she confirmed he was gone, she caressed the boy's little cheek and stroked his black hair for a moment. "You poor sweet baby." She whispered through her quivering lips. Capo could see the distress in his partner and tried to lick her face, she looked at her dog and pure rage filled her entire being.

"We are going to find the fucks responsible for this and I'm shoving this GLOCK up their nose and pulling the fucking trigger." She said to her dog as if he could understand. Jessa slowly stood upright and the two moved on. She leaned her lips into the lapel mic. "Dispatch, step it up. We have three so far deceased, one female adult, one male adult, and one is a child, male, about age three."

Jessa continued her search, more furious than scared, more determined than ever to find the perps responsible. Death was something she was all too familiar with. Finding a body wasn't uncommon, people die every day. Car accidents, medical reasons, though tragic, it happens, and most times unintentionally. But murder involving innocents, especially children- that sets an inferno of rage, awakening a snarling, relentless, vicious bitch-hunter within the deputy.

Both entered what looked like a child's bedroom, from all the pink and purple decor, and a princess themed bed, the deputy assumed the room belonged to a little girl. The dog caught a whiff of something in the closet and began scratching at the door. Very slowly, the deputy pushed it open, stepping inside a walk-in closet. The dog trotted ahead and stuck his nose into a mountain of clothes on the floor, he snorted through his narrowed snout before simply sitting next to the clothes, an indication he has found something. Jessa swallowed her fear of what she might find and approached, holstering her weapon; knowing if something dangerous were lurking underneath it would already be in her dog's mouth. She then pulled out her flashlight and tucked it under her arm before peeling back layers of tiny shirts, dresses, and pants fit for a little one.

She moved back a piece of cloth, discovering long dark hair and an angelic face that looked like a doll at first glance, but realized it was a little girl lying stone still with her eyes closed. The deputy reached to gently stroke the child's face, assuming this little one met the same fate as the others. As soon as her gloved hand touched her face, the little girl's eyes eerily snapped open.

Jessica winced in shock and relief, immediately leaning into her mic. "I've located a small child, female, approximately age five, appears unharmed."

"10-4, Spivey. Back up in route, ETA three minutes." The dispatcher said.

Jessa's eyes filled with sadness as she gazed at the terrified face of this child. "Hi, sweetheart, are you okay?" She asked speaking softly as she stroked the child's face and hair. She turned down the volume of her radio to give the child her undivided attention for the moment.

"Are the monsters gone?" The child whimpered.

"That's what I'm looki…" Jessa began, but heard a crash in another room that startled both her and the child.

She looked at the child and softly spoke. "I'm going to see what that was, okay. I want you to stay here in the closet."

"Where is my mommy?" The little girl whined.

The question crushed Jessa, she pressed her lips in a line and held back tears. "I can't say sweetie." She answered, choking on her lie. "But I want you to stay here and don't move until I get you, okay? This is Capo, he will stay here and keep you safe."

Jessa had Capo lay down next to the child, who immediately nestled her face into the dog's fur on his side. Her snuggling was well received by the gentle K9 and he licked the child's tiny hand, which made her giggle a little bit. Though Jessa wanted to watch this tender embrace, she had to move. She stood up and closed the door behind.

Jessa withdrew her weapon again, creeping out into the hallway and heard another crash in a nearby room. She put her back against the wall, leaning into her mic. "Come on! Where the fuck are you guys? I got three bodies, a live child, and something creaturing around. Hurry the fuck up!" She scolded in a whisper then quietly proceeded to the room she thought the noise was coming from.

She peeked into the room, then crept through the doorway, the flashlight attached to her GLOCK darted around the bedroom. She rounded a corner and seen there was nothing but a bed, two nightstands on each side, and soft moonlight pouring in through the window. Assuming the room was all clear, she lowered her weapon and turned around. When she did, there was a very large and disfigured looking creature standing a short distance away. Its face twisted and grotesque, with large dagger-like fangs openly displayed from its lipless, frothing mouth.

"Well, hello, gorgeous." She greeted, though utterly terrified, her demeanor appeared commanding and fierce. "How do you want to do this? The easy way where _you_ put your hands behind your back? Or the hard way where _I_ put your hands behind your back?"

The beast tilted its head subtly and chuckled, throwing its mutant arms to the side where two massive, protruding blades extended. "Okay, that's new." She muttered before raising her pistol, managing to pop off two succeeding rounds before the gun was knocked from her hands. Though the beast was struck twice in the torso, it did very little if anything.

The mutant launched forward, drawing a single blade behind and thrusting it toward her. She stepped to the side dodging the attack, countering with sending her booted foot into its back, making it crash into a nightstand and shattering a vase. She followed through with an axe kick when it tried to stand. Raising her heel above her head and sent it into the back of the beast's neck. She pulled her secondary pistol, aimed and ready. Before her finger could squeeze the trigger, a sharp pain shot through her back and lower abdomen. Instinctively, she looked down and seen a glint of pointed metal sticking out of her gut from a second creature standing behind.

The gun tumbled from her hand when another blade stabbed behind through and through her midsection. The pain and shock coursing through stole her breath and stifled any screams. The creature on the floor slowly stood, then approached until it was a hairsbreadth from her face. When its jaws separated, a warm breath of rancid smelling shit-fog bled through its mouth. Her eyes bulged when she felt one of its blades plunge through her navel.

The creature standing in front brushed its cheek up close, watching her eyes flutter, feeling her writhe on its blade, then slowly pushed its metal appendage deeper inside until it popped through the flesh of her lower back. It just didn't want to kill her, it wanted to feel her die. She was pinned between them, unable to escape, wondering why backup wasn't there storming the gates. The pain fading into numbness, her breath now coming in sharp pants, and weakness beginning to settle.

A sudden light blue flash rent the air, the mutant before her was ripped away, and its neck viciously snapped. The body was cast aside and the mystery figure swiftly tore the other away and delivered the same fatal twist of its head, nearly taking it off.

Jessa sank to her knees, sitting upright briefly. Before she could fall to the floor face first, the mystery savior caught her then gently lowered her into his lap. She tried to mutter something but her words fell into unintelligible croaks as blood began trickling out of the corners of her mouth. He opened his mouth to speak, but a barrage of deputies suddenly stormed through the door, one holding back a snapping, and very angry Belgian Malinois.

Before the man could even explain he was painfully pinned to the ground, feeling his hands being yanked behind his back. A sinister grin spread across his face, knowing he could easily toss these men aside and break free. He then felt the barrel of a gun press onto the back of his skull.

"One fucking move and I'll put a bullet in your head." The deputy holding a long barreled rifle warned while another cuffed him. None of them knew situation, only seeing their bloodied colleague in his lap and two figures dead that they had yet to identify. Not knowing if he was the cause of the carnage or not.

The man was yanked to his feet, he was much larger and dwarfed most of the deputies standing around him. Except for one, a tall black man holding back his raging K9 who fearlessly stared the strangely dressed man down, noting his unnaturally skunked hair and black markings over his eyes. The two men exchanged silent glares for a moment before the mysterious man chuckled. "So this is the thanks I get for saving one of your own?"

"Nothing personal, just protocol. If what you say is true, I'll buy you a beer. If it's not and I find out _you_ did this, we're gonna have a problem." The dog wielding cop threatened. His tone dark and utterly serious.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A rather large and handsome African American man known as Deputy Brad Olsen sat at Jessa's bedside. He had flawless black skin and eyes that were an unusual seafoam-green. His hair was cut into a high and tight military fade, a look he hasn't changed since his service as an infantryman in the Marine Corps. His high cheekbones perfectly accentuated his face, and his full lips were pressed firmly together in a flustered expression.

Next to the man was another K9 known as Deputy Terec, a Belgian Malinois weighing in at one hundred pounds. He had soft cinnamon colored fur, with black accents that encircled his rich brown eyes, ears, and narrowed muzzle. He too gazed at Jessa, and cocked his head quizzically side to side when the medical equipment would beep and make noise.

They were in a typical hospital room, sparse and functional. A nurse entered and smiled at Brad as she changed Jessa's IV fluids, took a quick glance at the heart monitor, and oxygen intake. She then quietly excused herself and left the three behind.

He would gently brush her face with his hand now and then, waiting for his partner to wake up. It was clear these two were very close, not in a romantic way, but more like family. Some would assume they were so close that one couldn't go on without the other; as if the two were one.

She was stabilized, and nearly healed from her through and through stab wounds she suffered. Both deputies had a tendency to heal rather fast after suffering wounds that would normally kill someone, and never thought it to be anything out of the norm.

Finally her eyes slowly fluttered open, blinking her blurred vision into focus, then lazily analyzed her surroundings.

"Sleep well, Sheepdog?" Brad asked with a smooth and baritone voice.

Jessa sat up and rubbed her knuckles over her eyes. "How long have I been out?" She asked groggily.

"Four days." Brad replied. "How you feelin'?"

She groaned as she sat up, lifted the blanket, and shifted her hospital gown aside to look at her chest and abdomen, all that remained from the attack was slight bruising around what looked like a few scratches, and felt some internal tenderness.

"Better." She muttered

After checking her wounds, memories from the horrific murder scene started playing in her mind, and she felt the sting of tears brimming her eyes. She has seen the worst of humanity on a nightly basis, and it tested her. Testing her faith in the good of people and her optimism. She has seen death, she has been that cop knocking on the door to deliver news to a loved one that their family member isn't coming home. The cop that witnesses people young and old being cut from their cars, sometimes alive, others not, and she was always first to run into the chaos to save the lives of strangers. Something deep inside her said this case will stand out among the others, the blood, the bodies, the deceased child, and seeing his sister cowering in the closet where she should be most safe. Surrounded by dolls, books, lullabies, and family, not monsters.

"How-how is she?" Jessa asked sullenly, still looking down.

"She's fine, and in protective custody." Brad replied.

She sniffled and wiped her tears. "And my K9?"

"He is back at the station." He answered.

"What were those things, Brad?" She asked, now looking at him.

He sighed before answering. "No clue, Sheepdog. The fine folks at the medical examiner's office are at a loss, running a series of tests. But nothing conclusive thus far."

"And the man? The one who was conveniently there to save me?" She asked with suspicion.

Brad scoffed. "Man, that punk is sittin' in the County, booked as a John Doe, and not cooperating. He said that he will only speak to you."

"Huh, well, that's interesting." She said with a hint of sarcasm. "Guess I better go talk to him then. Can you run to my…"

Brad interrupted by presenting an overnight bag with personal items, such as shampoo, conditioner, and other toiletries, a pressed uniform, as well as boots, vest and duty belt.

"We spend way too much time here." She joked.

"Indeed, I'll give Dustin a call, tell him to bring your unit here, Terec and I need to get some sleep before shift." Brad said then pulled out his phone. Jessa acknowledged with a head nod and retreated to the bathroom.

Brad held the phone to his ear, walking toward the window and waited for their Captain, Dustin Bullock to answer. As he waited the lights in the hospital room flickered for a moment, and heard what sounded like distant thunder growling. Brad scanned the room curiously for a moment, then Dustin answered.

"Bullock." He answered.

"Hey, Cap'n what's happ'n?" Brad said with an upbeat tone.

"What is it, Olsen?" He replied.

"And a good day to you too…" Brad teased.

"Olsen, I'm working a triple homicide, haven't had any sleep in thirty-eight hours, I got the press, Major Thompson, and the Sheriff breathing down my neck..." He replied.

"Okay, okay, Spivey needs her unit. Can you or someone from the precinct bring it to Sacred Heart?" Brad inquired.

Dustin let out a sigh that could be heard on the phone. "I'll be right there. What about her K9?"

"She's headed to the County to talk to the man at the crime scene...sooooo tell Mark to hang on to him for now." Brad instructed.

"Oh, lord. That guy is something else...I'll be there in twenty." Dustin replied then just hung up.

Brad shook his head in disbelief for a moment, then heard angry barking coming from his K9, he turned around and seen some faces he wasn't familiar with, then had to snatch Terec by the harness to keep him from lunging at them.

The first person he noticed was a man in a pointed straw hat, which that in itself was odd. He was dressed in white robes, covered with a azure vest with gold braided embroidery along the edges. The man's most striking feature were his empty eyes that were solid white, and appeared to be glowing.

The next individual was a tall, rather attractive blonde woman, her hair pulled in a bun that rested just below the crown, wearing a formal Army uniform with several medallions and insignia that Brad didn't recognize.

The final person, who stood out the least, was a tall well built man, dressed like an urban cop with what appeared to be a police badge mounted on a thin oversized black leather wallet, suspended by a silver chain around his neck, and a look of utter nonchalance on his face.

"Who the fuck are you?" Brad demanded.

The woman stepped in front of the trio, displaying her Army credentials, Brad glanced, but dismissed them, questioning the legitimacy. "My name is Sonya Blade, I'm with the Army Special Forces and OIS Division." She replied with a firm and commanding tone. "This man is Kurtis Stryker, of the New York Police Department, he is head of their S.W.A.T. unit." She then gestured to the other man. "And this man is Lord Raiden, God of Thunder and protector of Earthrealm, which is where you live."

A grin spread across Brad's face, and he laughed hysterically, maintaining a firm hold on his dog who introduced himself with a mouthy smile. "Wha-what?! Thunder of wha? Man, I don't know who you fuckin' jokers are…I never even heard of OIS." He then looked at Stryker. "And you are waaay out of your jurisdiction, uptown boy."

Raiden narrowed his gaze at Brad, he could see swirls of electrical current bathe his form, and heard a low rumble of thunder that reverberated the air. Both Brad and the dog seemed to be in utter shock, the deputy stepped back while the dog let out a fearful whine, something the dog has never done.

Jessa remained in the bathroom and completely oblivious to what was taking place in the other room. After a quick shower in the bleak, and sterile white tiled shower-stall, she pulled her wet hair into a bun, no time to blow-dry. She wanted to get to the county jail to interview her savior as soon as possible. She applied a subtle amount of makeup, just enough to make herself presentable but making sure not to over do it, too much glamour and she may not be taken seriously. She then slipped in her deputy uniform, black trousers over black boots, black button up shirt, then finally a black outer ballistic vest with large white reflective letters that read 'K-9 UNIT' across the shoulders, the final touch that gave her uniform a sense of boldness. Once her duty belt was on and assembled properly, she slid her GLOCK .45 in its holster and hung it idly on her hip.

After emerging from the bathroom, she was surprised by the strange visitors, they appeared to be official, and at the same time not. "Who the hell are you?" She asked.

"I'm Sonya Blade, Army Special Forces and a Lieutenant in the OIS Division." She then displayed her credentials once more. "We're here to talk about your triple homicide investigation."

"Uh huh," Jessa replied as she examined Sonya's credentials. "No disrespect, Lieutenant Blade, but you're an investigator for a government entity I'm not familiar with, therefore your credentials means Jack-diddly to me." She then handed Sonya's credentials back and looked at Stryker. "Who are you?" She demanded.

"This is Kurtis Stryker…" Sonya answered.

"I'm not asking you." Jessa interrupted.

Sonya certainly didn't appreciate the deputy's tone, but understood her position. Still, she fought the urge to punch the deputy in her pretty face.

Jessa approached Stryker, taking the badge mounted on the oversized wallet that rested on his chest. She opened it and scanned his credentials. "So, Kurtis Stryker of the NYPD SWAT unit, what is your business here on my beat?" She demanded.

"Well, aren't you just a little ray of sunshine." Stryker teased as he looked down at the deputy with a cocky smirk.

She looked up and glared at him. "I'm working a very difficult case here, one that involves a horrendous slaying of a mother, father, and a small child, and another who is likely scarred for life. Not to mention one that nearly got me killed. So, please understand why I'm not a little ray of fucking _sunshine_ , and it would behoove you to not give me any shit. I'm in no mood for games." She scolded then focused on Raiden. "Who the hell are you? A rice farmer or something, what's your business being here?"

"My name Raiden. God of Thunder and protector of Earthrealm." He then demonstrated with his swirling current and thunder rumbling.

Jessa seemed unimpressed. "Cute trick." She remarked then pushed the transmission button on her lapel mic. "141, dispatch." She then looked at Sonya. "Hands behind your back." She ordered.

Sonya scoffed at that, insulted by the demand. "No, I don't think so, deputy, you're not putti…"

"Yes, I am. You people want to just randomly show up to my hospital bedside, and interject yourselves in a high profile homicide case, and flash your credentials that seem to be illegitimate. I'm going to detain you while I run your records to verify you are who you say you are." Jessa explained.

"Sonya, understand where this woman is coming from, let her do her job. We'll get this situated." Raiden suggested.

"Dispatch, go ahead." Jessa's radio crackled.

"Send two transport units to Sacred Heart, three detained." Jessa replied, then slapped the cuffs on Sonya, completely unaware the commanding blonde could give her a good and proper ass beating if she chose to do so.

Jessa then began the frisking process, running her hands up and around Sonya's muscular calves, thighs, hips, front and back, then removed her Sig Sauer .45 and placed it on the bed.

"Nice gun." Jessa complemented insincerely. "Okay, have a seat." She added then escorted the blonde to a nearby chair. Sonya responded with rolling her eyes.

Jessa turned her focus once again to Stryker. The crooked smile on his face irritated her greatly. He rubbed his hands together in anticipation and put them behind his back without being told. "Yay, my turn. Just so we're clear, you certainly have permission to fully and thoroughly search my person." He tells suggestively then waited to be frisked.

"And I appreciate your cooperation, Stryker." Jessa said and cuffed him as well, she then walked to Brad and took hold of the dog's harness. "Olsen, if you don't mind. Make sure you fully and thoroughly search this nice man." She said with a smirk, then pulled out a pair of black latex gloves from her belt and passed them to Brad. Raiden and Sonya simply couldn't hold back a few chuckles.

Brad slipped on the black fitted gloves, snapping the ends like a crazed doctor about to perform some type of perverse exam. He then lumbered his way to the officer.

"This won't be pleasant, will it?" Stryker huffed.

"Nope." Brad simply replied, he then clamped a hand onto the back of Stryker's neck and shoved his face into a wall.

While Brad was man-handling the officer, another tall handsome man with dark hair and striking blue eyes entered the room, wearing a deputy uniform with a tired look on his face, and two more deputies in tow. He looked at what was taking place and was puzzled.

"The hell?" He asked.

"Ah, good, Dustin. You're here. Seems we have some suspicious visitors wanting to know about our homicide. Go ahead and cuff that one." Jessa said then gestured to Raiden. She looked at the other two deputies. "Transport these nice folks to the precinct, have Major Thompson do a thorough background on them."

Dustin removed his cuffs and approached Raiden. "Okay, sir, hands behind your back." He ordered.

Raiden held out a palm, signaling the man to stop. "We won't be having any of that." He said.

Without another word, there was a blinding blue flash of light, followed by a clap of thunder. Once the light faded, Raiden was gone, leaving behind Sonya and Stryker.

All the deputies had a look of utter shock and were speechless.

"Okay, I'm done. I've had about all I can take. Olsen, drive me home." Dustin said palming his tired face.

* * *

The County Jail.

Jessa sat lost in thought in an interview room that was every shade of gray, and was nothing more than four walls of solid concrete, two metal doors, and a single fluorescent light just above the metal table. It flickered and provided dim lighting that was a strain on the eyes. Across the metal table was an empty chair reserved for the inmate/savior.

As she waited, she pondered, so many unanswered questions, and found herself in a rather bizarre situation. Thunder Gods, monsters, and realms trying to dominate the other. Outworld, NetherRealm, evil demons, and sorcerers, and even though it didn't make sense; it was strangely familiar.

Lord help me. She thought while chewing her gum nervously.

She heard the unmistakable buzzing, then a loud metal bang, the warning signal before the inmate entered through the heavy metal door. She then straightened her posture, and put on a game face.

In lumbered a massive man with skunked hair cut into an almost military fade, and black diamond-like tattoos that looked like a mask over his eyes. He seemed dark, brooding, and sinister. He was in a bright orange jail uniform, with his hands cuffed in front, and shackled to his ankles. Jessa could see the cuffs were absolutely pointless, this man could clearly snap himself free if he chose to do so. He settled his large body in the chair across from her with a deadpan stare on his face.

"Well, you certainly heal fast. You should be dead." He tells her.

"Call it luck. What were you doing in that house?" She demanded, her tone was firm and to the point.

"Hunting." He answered.

She pushed her chair back and leaned over the table in his face close enough to where her spearmint breath mingled with his. Then blew a small bubble in her gum and popped it just before the tip of his nose, making him wince in annoyance. "Hunting what exactly?"

"Those abominations that massacred that family and nearly killed you, silly twit." He retorted. "I must say, I'm rather offended. Instead of being thanked by this… beautiful womanly assemblage I saved, I'm being scolded like a child."

"I just find it rather convenient that you just happened be in the neighborhood. You will be properly thanked once I've determined you took no part in that family's demise." She hissed.

"Oh, I hope so. Something tells me your thanks would be most gratifying" He purred.

"You know you're really gross." She retorted before once again taking her seat and getting back to the matter at hand. "Now, tell me, Reiko, before things escalate and I get unnecessarily violent. What brings you here?"

He erupted in hysterics over her threat, the very thought of her trying was not only absurd, it was also incredibly amusing. "You are a very ambitious woman, but I could crush your skull like eggshells before you could even stand from that chair…"

"Oh, please do try." Raiden's voice interrupted as he suddenly appeared through a breeze that churned in the room. His empty white eyes cold and narrowed directly at the Outworld man taunting this woman. "You have a lot of nerve coming to Earthrealm uninvited, General Reiko. Please explain why I shouldn't end your pathetic existence right here and now."

"Because it turns out you and I have a rather dire situation at hand. A common problem that threatens to destroy both of our realms. And as much as it makes me want to vomit to say this, I come to ally myself with you and your regime." Reiko answered.

"Well isn't that interesting. Please, do go on." Raiden said with his tone particular and condescending, he was willing to at least hear what the General had to say.

"The NetherRealm sorcerer has been hunting a specific type of being belonging to a clandestine society of mystics. One that the surviving child is a part of. He already has several like her imprisoned in his fortress. The child we saved holds a certain power that the necromancer is eager to exploit. She is a very special child, and her safety is paramount." Reiko explained.

"Hm, and why do I get the feeling you're lying to me?" Raiden asked skeptically.

"If that were the case, she would be dead and I wouldn't be sitting here insulting myself with these bindings and wearing this degrading ensemble. I understand your resentment and distrust, Lord Raiden. But if you choose to not hear my words, our worlds without a doubt, will be nothing more than places of chaos and despair." Reiko explained with a sense of urgency.

"Sounds like something you would be in favor of." Raiden said unconvinced.

"Outworld's ambition to conquer Earthrealm died with Shao Kahn. Leaving many of us enslaved by him with a new sense of purpose. I would rather see Earthrealm and all its happy creatures thrive and to take my rightful place in Outworld than to be in Quan Chi's service. Unlike some in Outworld, I refuse to sell out to the likes of him. His promises of status and importance are meaningless to me and nothing but lies." Reiko tells him.

"What does he plan to do with this child?" Jessa asked, not sure if she believes what this person is selling.

Reiko looked the deputy dead in the eye and says to her. "What he plans on doing with these innocents is indeed most diabolical. They carry certain elements in their blood that makes them highly valuable in many hell dimensions. He will consume the essence of his current captives until there is nothing left, not even their souls, making his power something you can't even begin to fathom or stop. Then use the child we saved in a ritualistic bloodletting. One that will slowly and painfully drain her into nothingness. Her blood will open the gates to thousands of dimensions, allowing the barriers to pour into one another, thus turning everything you know into darkness that will reign forever. This can be achieved without the other captives, though it will be more draining for him. But in order to fulfill his plan of absolute power, he will need her. And will stop at nothing until she is in his clutches."

"There are many of these mystics like this child. Ones that are more powerful. Why is he so determined to capture her?" Raiden asked.

"Because like most bloodlettings of this magnitude, the sacrifice must be pure and innocent." Reiko answered.

Raiden pondered for a moment while looking at the General distrustfully. "I don't believe you. What you're saying suggests that the necromancer is planning an invasion of Earthrealm. Which would violate the decree of the Elder Gods. He is forbidden, just as Shao Kahn was."

"Is that so? If this were true, then why on this verdant Earth would they allow what has already been done to happen without some kind of divine intervention? Not even giving you the consideration of a vision? Why is it the minions of Outworld know more about this than you?" Reiko countered. "The Elder Gods have proven to be useless on several occasions in the past, allowing immeasurable bloodshed. You can choose to sit idly on your cloud and do nothing, or intervene and do what's necessary to protect your realm."

"Perhaps the Outworld minions are trying to pull an elaborate hoodwink of sorts." Raiden accused. "And how dare you come to Earthrealm and give me orders."

"I'm not giving you orders, Lord Raiden. I'm simply the messenger and offering you my assistance in stopping the impending affront."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jessa was wrapping up a routine traffic stop on a dark desolate highway, the only lighting was that of her flashing blue lights and the occasional passing car or semi truck. She was walking back to the driver's car she pulled over for speeding to hand them their license, registration and of course a ticket.

"Okay, slow it down and drive safe." She tells the pissed off driver.

"Yeah, whatever, pig. Extortionists, that's all you people are!" He sharply replied before speeding off into the night.

"And a good night to you, sir." Jessa sarcastically remarked to herself.

While walking back to her car she noticed the back passenger door open and Capo was out, standing in the middle of the highway. Jessa was somewhat confused, perhaps she hit the remote device that automatically opens the passenger door, she gave it little thought and called for her K9.

"Capo!" She called out, the dog didn't respond, he just stood in the road panting, which left Jessa a little unsettled. She could see the moisture from both the air and his heavy breathing reflect off the bright flashing blue lights that made it appear to look like an eerie mist was coming from his mouth.

"Capo, get out of the road you silly beast." Jessa playfully scolded, the dog didn't move.

Jessa knitted her eyebrows together, perplexed why the dog wouldn't respond.

"Capo! Fuss!" She firmly commanded, telling the K9 to heel. Still the dog didn't move.

Jessa increased her walking speed toward the dog, both irritated and concerned that he wasn't listening. Then suddenly she seen the headlights of a semi truck appear, headed straight for her dog.

"Capo! Get out of the road!" She yelled. The dog went from standing to sitting, right in the truck's path.

"CAPO! FUSS!" She screamed, running to the dog.

Before Jessa could reach him, the semi struck the dog. She heard the truck connect to the dog's body, making a horrible thumping sound, then she could hear him being dragged about fifty feet then crushed by the tires.

"CAPO!" She shrieked as she ran toward the lifeless lump in the middle of the road she could see in the distance.

"Unit 141, my K9...he has been hi…" She stopped speaking into her lapel mic and sobbed as she continued toward her partner who was presumed dead.

Suddenly Jessa felt this force starting to pull her back, before she could respond to the situation she was violently ripped backwards and slammed onto the hood of her patrol car.

"Ow, shit." She hissed while sucking air through her teeth, then leaned into her lapel mic again.

"Send ba...ahh." She abruptly stopped talking when a large hand clamped around her throat.

"I didn't copy, what's your twenty?" A voice over the radio said as Jessa writhed on the hood of her cruiser.

The hand yanked her to eye level and she found herself staring into the face of a terrifying man. He was ghostly white with black markings around his eyes and black lips. The man bared his teeth and let out a low maniacal laugh that shook Jessa to the core. Then a woman with black hair and a pink mask covering the lower half of her face came up behind him and stared the terrified deputy down with her glowing orange colored eyes.

"She is a pretty one." The woman said in a husky almost lustful voice.

"She is gorgeous, isn't she? I bet she is a screamer. Are you a screamer, Deputy?" The man asked as he tightened his grip around her neck to the point she couldn't breath, then slammed her head on the hood of the car. He then relaxed his grip to the point where she could barely get air through her passages.

"Did you find the other one?" The man asked in a commanding voice as he continued staring into Jessa's terrified eyes, relishing in her fear.

"We did." The woman said.

Suddenly a large beast similar to the ones that Jessa encountered at her crime scene emerged, only he was bigger, holding a beaten bloody Deputy Brad Olsen by the throat.

Brad looked down at his colleague with sadness and fear in his eyes.

"Want to see something neat, Deputy?" The man asked then turned his head and nodded at the demon holding Brad.

The beast let out low growl, then a blade extended from its other arm and plunged it into Brad's gut and came out of his lower back. Brad howled in pain, then the beast ripped the blade upward, disemboweling him. His cries of pain began to fade as his life started slipping away, then the beast ripped the blade from his gut then sliced it through his neck, decapitating Brad.

Jessa was completely paralyzed with fear and unable to fight, she could only let out a soft cry and watch in horror. Then the beast slammed Brad's head to where it was facing her on the hood of the cruiser. Again, she tried to scream but couldn't.

"You made a fatal mistake interfering with my work, Jessa." The man hissed. She knew what he was talking about, her saving the child. "Now those around you will suffer and die, as will the child when I find her. The best part is I'm going to make you watch as I kill them all horribly and in the most unimaginable way. Then I will kill you. You're going to suffer greatly." The man hissed as his two accomplices laughed.

Suddenly she could hear the echoed barking of her dog, she looked in the direction of where he was lying before and could see him just standing in the distance, barking. The man continued gazing down at his victim. "He can't save you, no one can." He hissed.

Capo continued barking in the distance but made no attempt to protect his partner, then there was the sound of distant pounding and the man laughing maniacally.

"Soon." The man whispered.

* * *

Jessa shot upright in bed, sweating profusely and her chest heaved in panic from her horrible nightmare. It felt so real to her, too real.

Her mind slowly faded back into reality and could hear someone pounding on her front door and Capo barking. She threw her sheets aside and slid into a bathrobe, then snatched her GLOCK from a small table in the foyer before opening the door. Capo sat at attention in the open concept living area, waiting to see if the uninvited guests are friend or foe.

Jessa peeked through the peephole in the door and seen Brad in his uniform along with K9 Terec. She immediately set her pistol aside and opened the door then wrapped her arms around him. He was slightly surprised by the gesture but held her close.

"Thank god, you're safe." She whispered while burying her face in the crook of his neck.

Brad softly chuckled. "Of course I'm okay, why wouldn't I be?"

"Nevermind." She replied and forced a smile.

She then observed the group, noticing her Captain, and Major was among them. As was Sonya, Raiden, Stryker, and Reiko, who was about to get a piece of her mind until she seen a rather large and incredibly intimidating yellow-garbed man with a mask covering the lower half of his face, and his eyes were a solid milky white.

Her Major stepped ahead of the group. Unlike the lower ranking deputies wearing uniforms, he wore a clean pressed red button-up shirt, black trousers, with a gun and badge hanging on his hip. He was older, in his late forties, had salt and peppered hair, and a full beard that was meticulously groomed.

"Spivey, we have some rather important issues to discuss regarding a special assignment." He whispered to her.

"What the hell is going on, Mark?" She asked.

"That's what we're here to talk about." He replied.

She sighed and palmed her face. "I need some coffee. Come in...everyone."

Jessa's condo was small but beautiful, it had an open concept living area with hardwood floors throughout, with the exception of the bathroom which had sandstone colored tiles, floating vanity, jetted tub and separate glass shower. The first thing guests would see in the living room was a large wall to wall window with a sliding glass door that lead to a beautiful balcony looking out over the white sands of Destin Beach, and had a panoramic view of the beautiful Gulf of Mexico. The condo had two bedrooms that were basically the same size and layout except the master bedroom had a wall to wall window with its own sliding glass door and the same breathtaking view of the open waters as the living room.

The group assembled in both the dining and living area that were adjacent. Jessa prepared some coffee and tea for her unexpected guests while the dogs laid side by side on the living room floor, observing all the new people and keeping watch.

"Okay, before we get started. Who the fuck are you?" Jessa demanded and pointed at the man in yellow, then glowered at Reiko. "And why the fuck is this guy in my house, _grossing_ me out with his presence?"

The General responded with puckering his lips and blowing her a kiss.

"Ew!" Her face scrunched in disgust, then looked at the Thunder God. "Seriously?!"

"Jessa, I can understand you being less than thrilled with this person in your house, but our scouts in the NetherRealm have corroborated the General's story." Raiden tells her.

"And this guy is named Scorpion, Sheepdog. He's my bodyguard." Brad said sarcastically with a grin and gestured at the yellow-garbed ninja. "I have a bodyguard now."

"And for good reason." Sonya said to Brad then looked at Jessa. "Let's get started."

Sonya sat on one side next to Jessa on the sofa, Stryker sat on the other and explained the situation, then moved on to contents in a file that Sonya pulled from her briefcase, which contained several photos. Jessa clutched her coffee cup nervously with both hands, interlacing her fingers around it.

"Okay, these three subjects are named Mileena, Quan Chi and Baraka. The masterminds behind the operation." Sonya said, handing Jessa photos of the three.

Jessa taken the photos, once she recognized them from her nightmare, her entire body flinched violently, making her drop the photos and coffee cup on the ground. She was panic stricken, panting heavily with eyes wide as saucers. Stryker then placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "It's going to be okay." He assured.

"I...I've seen these guys before…" Jessa said with a quaking voice.

"What? Where?" Scorpion barked then eagerly approach the terrified woman, earning a warning growl from her K9.

"Capo, no!" Jessa commanded, the dog ceased his growling.

"I had this nightmare, the Quan Chi guy held me by the throat...told me I made a fatal mistake interfering with his work. Then the monster guy...Baraka or whatever…" She paused and blinked back tears. "He killed Brad, right in front of me. Then Quan Chi said he will kill everyone I know and love. Including the child if he finds her...and that he will make me watch."

"Can these three come here and do that to any of my deputies, Raiden?" Dustin firmly asked.

"It's not out of the realm of possibility but it's highly unlikely. Quan Chi understands if he tried doing something that brazen, he could easily be destroyed by myself and or other warriors of Earthrealm. Which is why he and Mileena are sending their lackeys to do their bidding." Raiden said.

Brad gathered the photos to look at. "Gah!, Butter Face."

"Butter Face?" Sonya repeated.

"Yeah, the chick in pink. Everything hot butter face." Brad said then handed the photos back to Sonya. "So what is it you guys need from us? What can we do to stop this?" He asked with a new sense of determination.

"To join us, come with us to a special place where the finest of Earthrealm's fighters have trained. I can sense the remarkable potential within you both; you and your K9s will be a much welcomed asset." Raiden answered.

Jessa and Brad looked at each other, then at their superiors for a moment.

"Well, Olsen, what do you think?" Jessa asked.

"Shit, I'm game. Let's do it. Intergalactic warfare sounds fun." He answered.

Jessa looked at Raiden. "Well, there's your answer. When do we leave?"

"In a few days. I need to make preparations. In the meantime, Brad, you have a new partner. I know you're a more-than-capable man, but Scorpion will remain with you until your departure. And Stryker, you will stay with this young lady as a just in case." Raiden said smiling, hoping to put her at ease.

Stryker and Jessa looked at each other, both seemed happy with the arrangement. Sure he was annoying in the beginning, but there was something special about him she couldn't put her finger on at that moment.

"What about me, Lord Raiden? I will gladly stay and keep her safe, we both know I'm more of a worthy adversary against the triumvirate and their horde of Tarkatans." Reiko offered.

"Gross." Jessa retorted then looked at Raiden. "No way are you leaving this grossness in my house, Raiden."

"You will be going with me, General. I have the feeling your presence is unwanted here. I'm also am not entirely sure I trust you enough to reside with her alone. Your sudden allegiance is appreciated, however I know how you operate." Raiden paused and narrowed his eyes that bore long and hard into Reiko's. "And if your intention is to back stab me in anyway, I will personally end you. Understand?" He threatened. The General didn't verbally reply but nodded his head obediently.

"Oh, before I forget." Sonya suddenly spoke, then started digging in her briefcase and pulled out a small envelope then handed it to Jessa. "This is for you."

She taken the envelope and pulled out a homemade card with a stick figure person and a simple dog drawn on the front, along with a little red heart. Jessa immediately knew this was drawn by a child. Then she opened the card to see block letters written in what appeared to be blue crayon that read...

'Dear Jessa and Capo thank you for saving my life love Delilah.' Along with a stick figure girl and an arrow drawn pointing at the little drawing with text that read 'me' suggesting the picture was little Delilah, the girl she saved.

Jessa folded the card and seen three more stick figures on the back that represented a man, a woman, and a boy with little yellow halos on top of the heads and had more block letters written that read 'it's never goodbye'

"That's so beautiful." Jessa whimpered, then held her head low and sobbed. In her entire law enforcement career, she has never been so moved by a simple card from a child.

"I figured that would brighten you day a little." Sonya said warmly.

"It does, more than you know." Jessa said then wrapped her arms around Sonya. The women exchanged a tender embrace for a moment. Sonya's eyes met Raiden's and they smiled at one another.

"Okay, then. Scorps, let me take you back to the casa-de-la Olsen after I show you my unit." Brad said.

Scorpion scowled at Brad, the deputy then realized how his words could have been misinterpreted. "By unit, I mean my patrol car, man. Not you...know."

"I understand perfectly." Scorpion barked in annoyance. "Can we trade partners, Stryker? She seems less annoying."

"Nope, no way, this one is spoken for." Stryker replied and casually draped an arm over Jessa's shoulders and smiled.

"Well, it's settled then. If there isn't anything else you would like to add or ask, we will take our leave." Raiden said.

The group looked at each other for a moment and agreed there was nothing further at this time.

"Very well, see you in a few days." Raiden added.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The waves rolled in long and white fringed, rhythmically pounding the Destin Beach shoreline. Even in these wee early morning hours, the ocean breeze was warm and sultry, and the moonless night gave way to gentle lavender skies that reflected off the infinite waters in the Gulf of Mexico.

Before the sun's rays could make an appearance and pound the beach with its unrelenting heat, Jessa and K9 Capo were taking an early morning jog. Typically this is the time where she is just ending a shift, or asleep, but not this morning, too restless for that.

Donning a pair of black running shorts trimmed in bright neon green, a neon green sports bra, and running shoes. Her feet pounded the moist sand beneath, feeling the cool relief of the water from the high tide wash over her ankles from time to time. Her dog, galloping at her heels and enjoying himself, chasing the receding waters now and then. How they loved a good morning jog together.

Now finally winded, she stopped to take a break and gazed into the open waters. It sure is beautiful here, and despite the extreme heat and humidity, there is no where else she would rather be. Which was sad in a way because she will be leaving for a rather long period of time, but smiled knowing it was for the greater good.

 _I'm coming. And when I arrive, I will arrive violently_.

She wasn't sure what to expect, but one thing was for sure. These individuals will pay for what they did to that family; and they will pay dearly. Nobody will come to her neck of the woods, slaughter the innocent and get away with it. Not on her beat.

She suddenly felt a warm presence nearby, then turned to see the Thunder God standing directly behind her not wearing his pointed hat. Allowing his long white hair to be gently tousled in the sea breeze. Jessa would think a godly entity such as him would be rather intimidating, but he wasn't. He was kind, handsome, and even a little alluring.

"You're up a little early." He tells her.

"Well, it's considered late for me. Besides, can't sleep." She said.

"Understandable. I'm sure your mind is overwhelmed with thoughts, imagination running amok. Even doubting yourself a little." He said.

"You can see that too, huh?" She said then averted her eyes away.

"It's to be expected, but, you're more than capable, Jessa. I know it, I see it, and I need you to believe it. You know, you remind me of a skilled fighter I recruited some time ago, only you are much more beautiful." He said with soft spoken words.

She bashfully smiled. "Wow, never had a God pay me such a nice complement. I must admit, it's rather flattering."

"I may be a God, but part of me is a man. I bleed, I think, I feel, I can even be killed. It takes a great deal of effort, but it's possible. But I also want you to know, that I think of you as my equal. I don't ever want you to feel like you can't come to me for advice, help, or comfort. Okay?" He said.

She nodded her head. "Okay, deal."

"You remind me of Kurtis when we first met. But as I said, you're much more beautiful." He said then winked. "How has your living situation been going? Is he behaving himself?"

She giggled. "Yes, Lord Raiden, he is. And he is a good roommate, cleans up, makes his bed, even cooks. All though his selection in coffee is questionable."

"Well that is nice to hear. Um, I need to tell you something…" He said.

"Anything." She replied.

"Just call me Raiden. That whole...Lord thing just screams pompous-ass."

"You got it." She replied with a chuckle.

"Well, I'll let you finish your run then. Take care, Jessa."

"You too, glad we had this chat. It certainly builds moral, Raiden." She said.

"Glad I could be of service." He replied.

Both the Deputy and her K9 finished their morning jog just before the sun's rays made their appearance. She quietly entered the condo, and looked at her wristwatch that read 6:23. Her discussion with the Thunder God was certainly encouraging, bringing her a sense of hope and peace. She decided perhaps a quick shower and a nap may do her well. Capo retreated to his bed in the living room, and she retreated to the bathroom.

She opened the door and pushed her way inside. "Oh. My. God!" She blurted.

There was Stryker, climbing out of a hot shower, drying his hair and face, and all of his secrets on display. He heard Jessa's words of surprise.

"Jeez!" He yelped in shock, then covered his manhood with the towel in hand.

They stood for a second wide-eyed, she then slammed the door and covered her mouth with both hands. "I'm so sorry, Kurtis!" She shouted through the door, desperately holding in the tidal wave of hysterical laughter.

"Uh huh, I bet!" He snarks from behind the door.

She quietly tiptoed from the door with grin and sat on the sofa that was next to Capo's bed.

"Oh, my, God. I can't believe that just happened. I like totally seen him in his full glory." She tells Capo like he could understand. The dog was tired from their run, and didn't even acknowledge his human, he just laid in his bed and wanted to sleep.

The bathroom door opened, Jessa braced herself for a rather awkward moment. She quickly snatched her iPad from the coffee table and held it close to her face, hiding her smile.

"You nasty girl!" He scolds teasingly. "I had no idea when I signed up for this, I would be subjected to your devious little desires, and used as some kind of cheap...eye candy."

She had her teeth clenched, lips sealed tight, and remained hidden behind her iPad, holding in her laughter.

"Did you at least get a good look? Hmm?" He added. Then snatched the device after hearing her snicker. "Oh, not only do you invade my privacy, you have the audacity to affront my manliness by laughing at it!"

"I'm not laughing at...it. And you could have at least locked the door." She countered.

"True." He agreed. "I guess my long stretch of bachelorhood has made me...less aware."

"I can understand. And, well, it's not like I'm used to the idea of having roommates." She said with a smile. "Especially male ones."

"Me neither. You know, at first I was a little nervous, sharing a home with a woman I barely know, but, this experience has been a good one. It feels so natural, like I've known you for years." He said.

She agreed with a simple nod. "Well, I'm going to get in the shower, wash all the salty-air sweat off. I could give you a demo on how the door lock works." She teased.

"No need, see unlike you, I have the decency to knock." He said then raised a brow.

"Shut up." She said, tossing a throw pillow in his face then stood up and walked to the bathroom.

"Hey, Jess." He called out.

"Yeah." She replied then turned to face him.

"Did you at least like what you seen?"

* * *

The Sandpiper Bar was a place where conversations were had in loud voices, all competing with the reverberating bass from the club music that seemed to dominate the atmosphere. Jessa and Sonya stood just outside the door, bathed in the bright glow of the establishment's neon sign, hearing the muffled thumping of club music, and deciding if they should just say no and go home.

The ladies were each wearing cocktail dresses that left little to the imagination. Sonya wore a black dress with a plunging neckline, that came down to mid-thigh, and wearing a pair of black strappy-heels. Her blonde hair was in a flattering updo, with strands of loose hair that framed her face. Dark eyeshadow encircled her hazel eyes, and her lips were a deep crimson. Jessa donned a rich blue, bodycon dress that also was about mid-thigh in length, with an open back, and a pair of black sling-back pumps. Her rich dark hair tumbled in loose curls over her shoulders, black smokey eyeshadow brought out her icy-blue eyes, and her lips were a glossy pink.

"I can't believe we let the guys talk us into coming to this douche-hole. I hate this place." Jessa complained. "And we look like whores."

"Agreed. But, we look good, and may as well enjoy ourselves, it's going to be while before we can let our hair down again. You know?" Sonya replied.

The ladies looked at one another, then bravely pushed through the double doors, being greeted by thumping bass from a song called Scream by Usher, and a sea of people that parted as the two made their way to the bar.

"Damn that Sonya is lookin' fine." Brad called out to Stryker as he casually sipped his rum and Coke. "That dress is just...mmmm!" He grunted.

"Yeah, well. Don't let her catch you staring, she will have no problem tearing your eyes out and shoving them down your throat." Stryker warned as he got an eyeful of the deputy in her party dress. "How the hell is Jessa single?"

Brad cast him a suspicious glare. "Man, don't even go there."

The officer scoffed, not submitting to Brad's insinuated threat. "Go where? It's just a question. I mean she's gorgeous, smart, driven, tough…"

"And out of your league, uptown boy." Brad says to him like a big brother protecting his sibling. "And she doesn't date fellow law enforcement."

"Why? I mean, that's just, well. Silly." Stryker disagreed.

"Conflict of interest, is what she says. Besides, her last relationship ended badly a few years ago. She just hasn't...been able to move on." Brad said.

"Or hasn't met the right person." Stryker tells him.

Brad pressed his lips together and scowled, about to give him a good firm warning.

"Gentleman." Sonya greeted.

"Sonya." Brad replied, shifting his eyes from the officer to the voluptuous blonde now standing before him.

"Up here, Brad." Sonya warned when she caught him staring down the plunging neckline of her dress.

"You look beautiful." Stryker said to Jessa.

"Thanks. So do you, in a manly way." She replied.

The two met eyes for a moment and exchanged a prolonged hug. Stryker's cologne filled her head, and feeling the tenderness in his embrace made her tingly on the inside.

"God, this fucking music sucks!" Mark interrupted with his complaining as he casually stepped between the two and narrowed his eyes at Jessa. "And you young lady, look like you belong on the corner. Where's your clothes?" He scolded with slurred speech.

"Hey! Speaking of corner. Remember when we did that John-sting…" Brad said with a big grin.

"The one where that old drunk guy offered her ten bucks for a BJ?" Mark finished and gestured toward Jessa. "Man...I was really happy when he decided to resist arrest. I sure did enjoy cracking his head open on the pavement."

"Ten bucks, huh? I would have at least given her twelve." Sonya teased.

"You're so generous." Jessa snarks. "Okay then, y'all got us out here, now if you want us to stay, you need to get us drunk."

"Good idea! This ol' man needs some more whiskey in order to tolerate this awful music and these annoying people. Where the hell is Dustin?" Mark asked then swallowed what little watered down booze was left in his glass.

"Man, he's had enough." Brad said then pointed at Dustin who was sloppily dancing with a random woman.

"He looks like a monkey that just swallowed a grenade." Jessa said shaking her head.

"No doubt." Brad agreed as he hailed down the bartender.

"What will it be?" The man behind the bar asked wielding a bottle of liquor he shoved in the ice behind the bar.

"Four rum and Cokes, two lemon drops for the ladies, three shots of Patron, dressed, and one shot of Jack, aaaand a couple Shirley Temples for uptown boy." Brad ordered.

"What he means is rum and Coke, and a Patron." Stryker corrected then shook his head in disbelief.

The man rolled his eyes at the rather large drink order and went to work, moments later a large amount of clinking-glasses appeared before the group. They immediately snatched the shot glasses.

"Put 'em up!" Brad commanded, wanting to make a toast. "Here's to the mothers that raised normal kids. And to the few who raised badass fuckers like us!"

"Cheers!" The group said in unison, then gently clinked the glasses together before tossing the liquor down their throats.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jessa sat silently in the driver's seat of her cruiser with Capo in the back as she drove to the precinct to meet with Raiden and the others. Today was the day she and her loyal dog were leaving to begin the first phase of the mission.

She pulled into the parking lot and seen Brad standing next to his personal truck that carried their belongings and Terec at his side. After parking her car she slowly exited then released Capo.

"Ready?" She greeted with a smile to hide her nervousness.

"Not sure. But we're gonna find out." He replied then pulled her into a hug. Afterward the two and their dogs walked into the precinct, upon entering they were greeted with a large group of law enforcement personnel from surrounding agencies. Troopers, deputies, and police officers filled the building and clapped loudly as Brad, Jessa and the K9s walked through. Though they were not surprised, it warmed their hearts to see so much support from their fellow blue brethren.

Jessa and Brad stopped and stood in front of Mark and Dustin who were standing at the end of the crowd with tears in their eyes next to Stryker, Raiden, the Scorpion, and Sonya.

"Dammit, Mark! Don't start crying please, I'm about to lose it as it is." Jessa whimpered then wrapped her arms around him.

"How can I not when two of my finest are leaving to save the world." Mark said with sadness and pulled away. "Words cannot even describe how proud I am of you both." He added with a shaky voice and lifting his glasses to wipe tears away.

Dustin then walked up to Jessa and locked his blue eyes with hers, no words were spoken between them, just silent understanding as they collided and wrapped their arms around each other.

Mark finished drying his eyes, then stood in front of the massive group with Brad, Jessa and the K9s standing on each side of him and addressed everyone. "First thing that needs to be said is I can't explain how proud I am of these two and what an honor it is to work alongside these deputies." Mark said beaming with pride then stood in front of Brad and placed a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Brad, not only did you serve your country while in the Marine Corps, you've also served your community for several years. In those years you have served with honor and bravery. You're willing to take a bullet to save those you love and strangers as well. I'm proud of you, son. Be safe out there, if you can't be safe, be deadly."

"Will do, sir." Brad assured.

""I know you will." Mark added with a firm pat on Brad's shoulder.

Then Mark walked up to Jessa, the tears he managed to dry came back when he looked at her face. "Deputy Jessa Spivey, you're like a daughter to me and words cannot…" His voice cracked as he tried desperately to choke back his crying while Jessa stared up at him with big sad teary eyes. The normally ballbusting Major was breaking down and it was hard for her to see him so emotional.

"Words cannot describe how much I love you, Jessa. You're a remarkable woman, the very definition of selfless. Before you leave, I wanted to give you this." Mark paused and pulled out a thin royal blue display box from an interior pocket in his blazer and opened it. Inside was a gilt, with a blue enameled, five-pointed, upside-down star, with each arm formed by a letter 'V'. The central disc bared the Great Seal of the United States on the front. The reverse bared 'FOR EXTRAORDINARY VALOR ABOVE AND BEYOND THE CALL OF DUTY', with 'Jessa Spivey' in the center. The medal was suspended on a gilt disc bearing a letter 'V' surrounded by a wreath of laurels, which was in turn suspended on a neck ribbon. There was also a lapel pin that was the miniature of the medal.

With shaky hands he presented it to her. "I know there is usually a large ceremony for this and no doubt you deserve one, but given the circumstances, we have to do this here in the precinct. I wanted to make sure you received this before you left on your mission." Mark paused and dried his eyes once more before continuing. "On behalf of the Sheriff's Office, Okaloosa County and the state of Florida, I, Mark Thompson would like to give you this: The Medal of Valor, bestowed to only those who have went above and beyond the call of duty; and exhibiting exceptional courage, extraordinary decisiveness and presence of mind; and swiftness of action, regardless of his or her personal safety, in an attempt to save or protect human life. Jessa, that night when you saved that little girl's life, you demonstrated bravery and selflessness in its truest form. You were willing to die and almost did saving her. That is why you have earned this"

She was aghast and truly felt honored, still she hesitated to accept her prestigious award. Mark looked at her and furrowed his eyebrows into a playful scowl. "Jessa, don't you dare pull that bullshit where you say you were just doing your job. Now turn around so I can tie this around your neck, dammit."

Jessa smiled and did what she was told. First removing her outer vest then turned away so he could tie the sash around her neck, she turned back around and Mark fastened her lapel pin to her uniform shirt then slowly stepped away.

She looked down at her pin and medallion, lightly tracing her fingers over each then slowly raised her head and looked in Mark's eyes that were filled with pride. "Thank you." She simply stated.

Dustin then approached with a framed certificate of merit, he handed it to Jessa. Then he and Mark stood on each side of her as people took pictures of her wearing the medal and holding the certificate. There was an eruption of applause and a series of hugs and congratulatory handshakes. After excitement in the crowd settled, Brad, Jessa and both dogs approached Raiden.

"We're ready, Raiden. Let's get to work." Jessa said with determination.

The Thunder God acknowledged her with a silent nod of the head. They given their final goodbyes, the people cheered and clapped for them as they made way to their vehicles with Raiden and the other champions following.

Once in the parking lot, Brad and Scorpion climbed in his truck while Jessa and Stryker climbed in her cruiser. Raiden directed them to a large open area in the parking lot; Brad in the lead and Jessa behind. The thunder God elaborately waved a mighty hand and summoned a massive portal that tore into the very fabric of reality. The assemblage of gatherers watched in awe. Brad gently pressed the gas pedal and his truck entered the portal. Next was Jessa, she gave a final farewell with her hand waving out of the window, then turned on her blue lights and chirped the siren. She too accelerated and her cruiser crept forward. Once they entered, there was a brief moment of darkness, and it felt as though they were driving through a black swirling wind tunnel. Moments later the cruiser emerged into a beautiful place she wasn't familiar with.

"Well, that wasn't nearly as terrifying as I thought it would be." Jessa said as her head turned side to side, observing her surroundings.

Stryker just looked at her and smiled. "Just keep in mind not all portals are as pleasant. Especially when going to other realms."

Jessa parked next to Brad's truck in front of a building that looked like a beautiful Japanese Shinto. The two stepped out of their vehicles with the dogs in tow and scanned their eyes around these peaceful grounds. They were standing in a beautiful courtyard surrounded by cherry blossom trees, vibrant flowers, lush green landscaping, and a large koi pond that had a water fountain feature in the center. The exterior of the building was a sandstone color with a massive concrete staircase and cobblestone patio in front of a pair of red French Doors that opened inward with two large stone dragons on each side.

Raiden approached the deputies with a welcoming smile. "Jessa, Brad, Capo and Terec, welcome to the Wu Shi Academy. Scorpion and Stryker will show you to your rooms, make yourselves comfortable and dinner will be a 6:00."

"Thank you, Raiden." They replied in unison.

The group then stepped into a massive foyer with large hallways that connected to separated areas like the dormitory, dining hall, a common area, and an indoor training arena. The building was decorated in a contemporary Japanese theme throughout, and the air was tinctured with incense. Overall the academy and its grounds were absolutely beautiful and tranquil.

Stryker escorted her to a bedroom with an adjacent bathroom separated by a wall of white opaque shoji doors framed with red oak wood. The room was nice and decorated in a minimalistic way that matched the contemporary theme of the building. There was a king-sized platform bed covered with crisp white linens, a matching goose down comforter, and two nightstands on each side, matching dressers, and vanity. Capo noticed a crushed red velvet dog bed with a bone on top and went right to it. Settling on the irresistibly soft fabric and began chewing the gift left just for him.

"Welcome home." Stryker says to her invitingly.

"Thank you." She replied gazing at him for a moment. Admiring his handsomely chiseled face, strong jaw line, and blue eyes flecked with hazel. His form tall, well built, and broad shouldered. _God, can he get any more perfect?_ She thought silently.

"Oh, Sheep-doggy-dog, this place is the shit." Brad said as he came sweeping in the room with Terec at his heels. The Belgian Malinois seemed just as excited to be here with all these new humans petting and giving him the attention he felt entitled to. "I hope they have bacon. They have bacon right? And coffee?" He asked Stryker.

"Yes and yes. They would be out of their ever loving minds bringing three cops to this place and not have coffee." Stryker said rather pointedly then looked back at Jessa. "Well I'll let you get settled. See you at dinner?"

"Absolutely." She answered.

Jessa quietly sighed and watched as the handsome officer left the room, kind of sad to see him go.

"Stop swooning." Brad huffed.

"I'm not swooning!" She argued then began removing items from a black canvas backpack. "I won't lie though, he is pretty hot. Looks good naked too."

Her partner's eyes bulged so wide it looked as though they were about pop from their sockets. "You mean you two…"

"No! I accidentally walked in on him stepping out of the shower."

"Right. _Accidentally_." Brad quoted then rolled his eyes and watched as she neatly assembled lotions on the dresser and a few photos. One in particular caught his eye, the picture of the girl she saved. He picked it up and looked at it thoughtfully. "Poor kid. Breaks my heart knowing what horrors she seen and heard. I can't imagine…"

"Yup, being orphaned so young, I can only hope she is able to regain some kind of normalcy in her life. Prospects are usually not very bright with kids in her situation. Her family slaughtered, no extended family willing to step up and raise her. But Raiden said she is with a woman in a different realm called Edenia. Living in a palace with a princess… Kit... something." She pondered for a moment.

"Kitana." Brad finished. "Yeah, he told me then swore me to secrecy. He doesn't even want us to talk about it, even to each other or anyone else."

"Dammit, he said the same thing to me too and here I am blabbing about it." She scolded herself then turned away from the dresser and faced her partner. "I'm honored to be here with these people, except the General dude. But I can't help but wonder if we're in over our heads here."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Graphic Violence

Chapter 6

"Okay, guys in the cage, we will get you when training is over." Jessa said as she led Terec and Capo in a large outdoor kennel.

The dogs entered with no issue and immediately laid down next to each other, then had a brief moment of playful growls.

Jessa looked at Brad with a dazzling smile."Excited for training?"

"Not as excited as you. Probably because I don't have a crush on my instructor, and my instructor is a hell spawn, and he gets pissed if I blink incorrectly." Brad said with sarcastic despair as he leaned against the kennel.

"Scorpion can't be that bad." Jessa scoffed.

"Actually he can. The man or whatever he is has a very short fuse, and like when he gets pissed, he gets hot. Like literally, the man gets hot to the touch." Brad said.

"I didn't know you liked touching hot men?" Jessa joked.

"No, not like...shut up. Man… you gotta a nasty mind." He tells her.

They both waited in anticipation, then seen their mentors approach. The sight of the wraith made Brad swallow hard and shudder, he was not looking forward to this. Jessa on the other hand couldn't be more excited, standing with a grin and batting her lashes, watching the handsome officer as he approached.

"Hey, guys. Ready?" Stryker asked then took a moment to get an eyeful of Jessa in her black uniform "Damn, you wear that uniform well, deputy." He said licking his lips.

"Um, thanks." Jessa replied, somewhat surprised by his unusual forward behavior.

Both Capo and Terec perked their ears and walked to the door of the kennel to give the two a quick sniff. Stryker approached the kennel and smiled at the dogs; both Terec and Capo suddenly flew into a violent rage. They both started barking and snapping at the officer. Especially Capo, he stood on his hind legs and let out long drawn out growls, and vicious barks. His jaws could be heard clapping together with each snap. Both deputies were rather shocked and concerned over this unprovoked behavior, they commanded them to stop over and over. But the dogs wouldn't relent, which was also out of character, both always responded to the first verbal command.

"Let's just get going, they seem pretty pretty pissed." Stryker said as he took Jessa by the hand, which made the already pissed off Capo even more pissed. His jaws clamped onto the metal bars and started pulling, desperate to free himself of this cage and rip Stryker apart.

The group made their way outside of the gates, both deputies looking over their shoulders while the dogs continued to rampage in the kennel. They split off in separate directions and were soon far away enough to where the commotion could no longer be heard.

"So where are we going?" Jessa asked, still worried about her dog.

"Somewhere special to train today." Stryker simply replied.

"Yeah, but Raiden is away and I thought he said to not leave the grounds when he's gone?"

"It's okay, you're with me, besides this departure is training related." He assured.

Jessa was a little skeptical, but trusted him, and soon thought nothing of it, she was happy to be alone with him. Surrounded by trees, vibrant wild flowers and tall grass bordering the narrow footpath winding through this peaceful place. The birds trilled in the canopy of the sweet smelling cherry blossom trees overhead, adding to the romantic ambiance while still hand in hand. About two miles into the walk, they came across the base of a small mountain plateau with a cave Stryker was guiding her to. She hesitated and pulled away from him.

"Wait, what are you doing?" She asked.

He turned around and smiled. "Going in the cave. Don't you want to come with?"

"Not really. I kinda have this thing with caves, they creep me out. Last time I was in a cave I was greeted by a very pissed off cottonmouth." She answered timidly while nervously toying with her fingers.

"Fine with me. If you don't want to go in the cave…" He paused and walked up to the deputy, bringing his face close to hers. "Then, we can just begin. Right here." He whispered, then closed his eyes and brushed his cheek up close enough to where their breath mingled for a moment. It was undeniably obvious he wanted to kiss her, and she felt the same. Though she wanted this, it felt strange to her, something was off, then all thoughts and worries fell away when his lips pressed into hers.

His kiss was soft and passionate, but it didn't feel natural. He was becoming more aggressive, breathing heavily over her lips and shoving his tongue deep into her mouth, making this kiss very moist and awkward. Then his hands were roaming, eventually landing on her hips where he squeezed then pushed her back into the trunk of a tree. His breathing now more like an animal in heat as he pressed their bodies together. When his hand reached between her thighs, that crossed the line. She splayed her hands across his chest and pushed him back.

"What the hell are you doing?" She scolded while wiping away saliva from his sloppy kissing.

"Isn't this what you wanted?" He asked through his panting and becoming annoyed.

"Well, yeah, but…" She began.

"So what's the problem? We're here, alone, away from prying eyes…"

"It's too soon!"

"Too soon?!" He repeated then scoffed. "What do ya want a ring? Some kind of lifetime commitment?"

She scowled at him, shocked by the way he was acting. It was almost as though he was a different man completely. "What the hell is your problem?"

"Problem? Maybe my problem is that I don't like being teased!" He hissed in her face.

She looked him in the eyes, feeling betrayed and saddened, then stepped to the side and stormed away.

"Where are you going?" He called out speaking slowly and following her.

"Away from you. You're fucking gross, Kurtis."

He was directly behind her with his large flashlight in hand, without warning, he took the butt-end and crashed it into the back of her skull then simply placed it back on his belt. She was knocked to the ground, dazed, and not sure what just happened. He plucked her by the hair on the back of her head and leaned his lips into her ear. "I'm no where near being done with you." He growled.

He barbarically dragged her to the cave, she started to collect and struggled, only to find herself in a sudden flood of darkness, and slammed face first into a rock wall. She was thrown onto her back, nearly knocked out, but her legs instinctively began kicking and her arms were flailing with no sense of direction or target. Another set of hands that were more delicate and feminine appeared, snatching the deputy by the wrists and pinning them above her head.

Stryker removed her belt, then grabbed her pants by the waistline and ripped them off, along with her underwear as she kicked wildly. She could hear clothing that wasn't hers being removed then her legs were violently separated, yet she continued to kick and fight. "Hold still!" He yelled clamping his hand around her throat then started to squeeze.

Suddenly there was a blast of eerie green light that illuminated the cave, then the man she thought was Stryker shape-shifted into another man, Quan Chi. Her eyes bulged from their sockets, she knew what was coming next and tried to scream but couldn't. Then heard a woman's voice she immediately recognized from her nightmare say. "This is kinda fun, isn't it?"

"Indeed, and it's about to become even more fun." He growled then negotiated his way between her legs. "I told you that you would pay for interfering with my work. And pay dearly you shall."

* * *

Back at the academy…

"Where are they? My patience is wearing thin." Scorpion barked at Stryker.

"Dude, calm down. They said they will meet us by the kennel, probably just running late." Stryker said as he casually leaned his back against the door of the empty kennel then felt something catch his pants. "The hell?" He asked himself, looking down at the bottom of the cage.

Stryker looked more closely at the bottom of the steel bars, noticing some were bent outward, then noticed large clumps of dog hair sticking to the metal and scattered everywhere. He knelt down and seen the concrete pad inside of the cage had large gouge marks that looked like someone or something managed to dig itself out. The most alarming thing he seen was semi dried blood on the bars that had dripped into a small trail away from the cage.

"Shit, Scorpion, look at this." Stryker said with fear in his voice.

The spectre knelt down next to Stryker and was equally troubled by what he was seeing. "Something isn't right here, this entire area has recently been disturbed." Scorpion said then deeply inhaled through his nose. "This is dog blood I smell, and something else." He said then sniffed again, then his eyes went wide. "And tarkatan… Baraka."

Both men stood fully upright, each suddenly panicked. "We need to find Sonya and the General." Scorpion growled before proceeding hastily to academy to locate the others.

* * *

Brad and Baraka…

"Dude, we have walked like three miles. Let's get this done already." Brad huffed as he turned to look at Scorpion who shifted back to Baraka before his eyes.

"Oh Shit!" Brad called out in shock, he realized at that very second the dogs were on to something.

Baraka threw his arms out to the side, extending his blades and immediately charged with a mighty battle roar, catching Brad off guard and stabbing a blade through and through his gut, making him howl in pain.

"Fuck!" Brad cried out then immediately went for his gun, managing to free it from the holster. But the Tarkatan skewed his blade even further and began twisting. He dropped the gun, resting both palms over the beast's shoulders and tried lifting himself off the blade, but his strength was waning rapidly and he was simply in too much agony to wriggle free. And just as Baraka was about to rip the blade upward to gut his victim, Terec arrived.

The vicious K9 leapt into the air without delay, sinking his bone crushing jaws into Baraka's bicep, making the blade slide out of Brad before the dog took the beast to the ground and violently shook. His tenacity and ferociousness were in full swing, nobody touches his human and gets away with it.

Brad struggled for a moment, after he heard a yelp come from his dog, a surge of adrenaline tore through him, making the deputy take action and was back on his feet. The dog was sliced across his left side, leaving a gaping wound that dog didn't seem to realize was there. Baraka was having a hard time keeping track of the dog as it ran in wide circles around him like a violent tornado; a trick he was taught to disorient an attacker. The beast had a hard time keeping up, whipping his head side to side and spinning around in place. When the moment was right, the dog caught him off guard and snatched the beast by the arm, pulling him down once more.

"Good boy! Gooood boyyyy!" Brad praised loudly, adding fuel to Terec's already vicious assault. Then drew his GLOCK .45 and aimed it at Baraka's head. "Terec! AUS!" He commanded, the dog ceased his attack and ran behind his human.

The deputy immediately began firing his gun into Baraka's head, pumping twelve rounds of ammunition into his skull, the horrid monster's body violently convulsed with each bullet that struck his brain. When the slide on his gun locked back, Brad immediately extracted the empty clip and shoved another fully loaded magazine of ammunition in his gun and fired twelve more times into his head. The sound of gunfire excited Terec greatly, the dog barked and frolicked while wagging his tail.

After twenty-four rounds of ammunition, the gunfire ceased and the dust settled, Baraka's face was blown into an unrecognizable grotesquerie and he was clearly dead. Brad stepped back, now standing silently while trying to comprehend what had just taken place. He was shocked to say the least, his chest heaved with every shallow breath and it sounded like his heart was pounding in between his ears. He looked down at his dog and smiled in utter gratitude. "That's my boy, that's my Maligator!" Brad praised to the fullest. After holstering his gun, he reached down and given the dog a good scratch behind the ears and vigorously petted his blood soaked face. "Good boy, Terec. We got 'em!"

Terec let out one excited bark through his heavy panting, then fell silent. He looked over his shoulders and listened with ears swiveling like radars. Suddenly he darted into the woods barking, signaling the trouble isn't over just yet.

* * *

Quan Chi and Jessa…

Jessa lay beaten to near unconsciousness, violated and almost totally nude. The only clothing she had on were the tattered remains of a shirt she was wearing under her uniform, and black boots.

"Where is Baraka! That other one should be dead by now." Quan Chi barked as he paced back and forth in front of Jessa, then violently kicked her in the side, simply because he could. She rolled over and painfully gasped for air.

"Perhaps he ran into some complications, he isn't the brightest of warriors." Mileena replied simply as she sat on a boulder with her arms folded and legs crossed.

"Well, we can no longer wait." Quan Chi said as he walked to the end of the small cave. "We have one, better than none." He said before summoning a portal that blasted open with shrill shrieking wind. "Grab her, it's time to go." He demanded then jumped into the swirling vortex.

Mileena stood up slowly and rolled her eyes in an almost bored way. Then approached the still writhing Jessa, picking her up by the under arms and dragging her to the portal's entrance. She just barely stepped inside when suddenly she felt the injured woman being yanked away. "What the?" She started to say, then stepped back into the cave to see Jessa being dragged out by the boot. "Stupid dog!" She huffed under her pink mask and drew her sais to attack.

Capo dragged his wounded human out of the cave entirely then seen Mileena exit, making the K9 switch to brutal attack mode. "You stupid little hell beast." Mileena hissed.

The K9 stood over his deputy and barked furiously, snapping his jaws and ready to bite at any sign of sudden movement. Mileena drew back her sai and was about to charge the dog, but Capo was too quick and latched onto her arm, shaking violently and putting every ounce of his brute strength into his attack.

Mileena dropped one sai due to Capo's bear-trap mouth and being dragged through the dirt. She could literally hear her skin being ripped off her arm, with her free hand, she drew back her other sai and stabbed Capo in the side, making him cry out and let go. The K9 ran back over to Jessa and stood next to her, barking and snapping. Bloody saliva spewed and dangled from his jowls while large pieces of skin flapped from his teeth with each aggressive snap. Before she could go in for another attack, a handful of shurikens whizzed by, knocking The sai from her hand and several embedding themselves in her bicep. She turned to see Reiko charging her way with Scorpion behind. Knowing she is no match for the two, and others likely on the way, she retreated by darting into the cave and through the portal where it snapped shut.

Both Scorpion and Reiko looked at Capo, not sure what to do about the dog now barking at them, still protecting his gravely wounded human. Both looked at each other, wanting to render aid, but also didn't want to be bitten. Luckily Brad appeared and gained control of the the vicious hound. Capo eventually calmed down, but remained guarded as he laid down next to his human, allowing her partner to render aid. Moments later Sonya and Stryker appeared, both deeply shocked and saddened by what they were seeing.

Ignoring his pain, Brad knelt next to his badly beaten partner. He removed his bloodied shirt then draped it over her. She was a bloody mess, her eyes already swollen to the point she could barely see. Her jaw was slacked open with blood drooling from the corners of her mouth; she was nearly unrecognizable and clearly in agony.

"What the hell just happened?" Sonya demanded.

Brad struggled for a moment, cupping a hand over the gaping hole in his stomach and delicately coughed, sending pulsating bursts of pain throughout his body. "It was Baraka. I thought he was you." He grunted then gestured to Scorpion. "They… lured us wearing your faces. Yours and his." He finished pointing toward Stryker.

"What the hell is he talking about?" Stryker asked.

"Shape-shifting. It's one of the necromancer's specialties. He can assume the form of any being he chooses, replicating them to the finest detail." Scorpion answered in a voice that was raw and brutal. The wraith was indeed enraged by what he was looking at, but kept his temper in check.

Stryker on the other hand exuded with animosity, his face flushed red with suppressed rage at the thought of the sorcerer marauding as him to bring her out here and do unspeakable things no woman should ever have to endure. He engulfed air through his flaring nostrils, managing his rage before kneeling next to the injured woman he has come to care for so deeply. He couldn't help but wonder at that moment if she would ever be able to look at him the same again.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 _Quan Chi's fortress stood like an imposing monument with a legacy of suffering and bloodshed. Forged within a sheer-sided mountain in the bowels of the NetherRealm; a world that looked like a charcoal etching where day and night blended together. The skies were a blanket of eerie purple, with black clouds that were always in motion, billowing over the horizon. Inside this sinister fortress was a maze of corridors, a collection of grim chambers, and dungeons lined with cells containing scenes of utter misery._

 _Sareena walked down a foreboding stone hallway with a sense of purpose, making her way to the dungeons. She was a slave, ruled by the whip, living in a cruel and primitive world, and forced to serve a being whose depravity knew no bounds. Once she was repulsive to even look at, but her loyal service to Quan Chi has earned her a beautiful human form. Her hair raven black with streaks of white, a body that was lean, curvaceous, and dressed in a provocative affair like most of his slaves and skilled assassins. A black leather midriff trimmed in red with a matching black skirt. Her eyes were a rich pewter, alluring, and encircled with black diamond tattoos similar to that of General Reiko's._

 _Lately her resolve has changed, now determined to the right thing and flee from this endless hell. To escape this demoralizing place seemed impossible, but unbeknownst to her master and his other consorts, she has staged a very carefully orchestrated escape._

 _She approached a door made up of solid iron, now standing before the sexy gatekeeper, Mika. Another one of the necromancer's deadly pets, like her. The two were dressed alike, only Mika had silky blonde hair that fell over her shoulders and blue eyes that were clearly annoyed by Sareena's presence._

 _"Move on. I'm assuming this post." Sareena ordered._

 _"I will do no such thing. Master Quan Chi has tasked me to keep watch here, and here is where I intend to stay." Mika hissed defiantly. "Who made you high priestess of this group anyway?"_

 _She withdrew her Demon Fang and pressed its cool blade against the flesh over Mika's graceful neck. "The master himself, and when he is away, I'm in charge. So move, before this gets unpleasant for you, Mika." She warned. "Besides, Sora needs your assistance in preparing the master's bed chambers for his return."_

 _Mika glared at the demoness for a moment, wanting to challenge her but knew better. Without another word, she obediently stepped aside and disappeared into the darkness. Once she was gone, the assassin sheathed her Demon Fang, removed a large ring of rusty skeleton keys hanging from a nail on the wall, and pushed her way through the iron door with rusty hinges that sounded like an agonized moan as it opened._

 _"Sterling!" She called out on a loud whisper, peering into the cells filled with youngsters ranging from five to ten years old, cowering in their burlap garbs with faces that were fearful and dirt smudged. She wasted no time unlocking the iron-bar doors then coaxed the little ones out of the grim cages, and assembled them in the aisle running down the center of the dungeon chamber._

 _From the darkness, another figure appeared, a warrior, an enchanter, and the one who helped with this carefully planned prison break. Dressed from the neck down in black, wearing a thick leather vest with a belted loincloth over tight fitting garbs, and massive leather boots that ran up to mid-calf. His hair was long, black, and fell poker-straight well past his broad shoulders. His face was chiseled and handsome with graceful dark brows that framed his sparkling green eyes. He acknowledged Sareena by tilting his chin slightly upright, then silently counted the little ones, making sure all were present and correct._

 _"You are doing Earthrealm a great service, Sareena. You are very brave in your pursuits." He tells her with a voice that was smooth and barritione._

 _"Brave isn't a word I would use." She said in disagreement then handed him a red crystal that fit in the palm of his hand. "I taken this from Quan Chi's bed chambers, it will allow you to travel through the realms easily without detection. You just say the words and you're there." She paused and looked around at all the little faces looking at her wide-eyed and expectant. "He can't hurt you, not anymore. Come on, let's get out of here."_

* * *

Inside the sanctuary of his throne room, Quan Chi looked down upon his two slaves Mika and another one he called Sora. Like Mika and Sareena, she was dressed in revealing attire that was almost exact. The woman was tall and beautiful with flawless ebony skin, full pouty lips, and tightly curled hair that cascaded down her back. The two bowed their heads in shame and quaked in their stiletto boots under the necormancer's glare of disgust and disappointment. And to their left was Mileena, who he was also not very pleased with. She didn't care, unlike the other two, she did not belong to him and viewed her presence as if it were a favor.

"How many?" Quan Chi growled, suppressing his rage by clinging his fingers to the arms of his elaborate stone throne crested with jewels and skulls.

"All of them." Mika answered still looking down at her feet.

"And when?" He asked.

"While you were away in Earthrealm, Master Quan Chi." Sora answered then slowly lifted her head to meet her tormentor's gaze. Shivering under his cold stare.

The sorcerer deeply inhaled through his nostrils then asked. "Please, do be specific, and tell me how exactly did Earthrealm forces manage to get past my guards, my supposed skilled assassins, raid my dungeons and steal all my little ones?" His tone was calm, but his simmering rage was obvious.

"It was Sareena. She aided in their escape." Mika answered.

"Sareena." He repeated in a soft hiss. The answer was unexpected, he controlled every aspect of her existence, suppressed her will, she has proven to be one of the most deadly of his women, and the most desired out of his large harem. And somehow she has managed to break free and fly away from the nest. He then shifted his attention to Mileena. "Then there is you. One of Shao Kahn's most deadly enforcers. You lost my prize, my link to the promised one, because you were scared off by a dog. One of Earth's lowliest creatures that eats vomit and licks its backside for fun." He teased while looking at her injuries. The skin on her arm looking as though it had been peeled off then stapled back on inside out from the dog's attack.

"It wasn't the dog." Mileena hissed, knowing damn good and well she would have killed the beast had there been no interruption. "The others arrived, one of them being one of your most _deadly enforcers_. Seems you've been losing control over the reigns on your minions, sorcerer. I wonder why that is." She sassed folding her arms. The mounting frustration in his face suggested her words hit their mark.

"You dare come into our home and speak to our master with such disrespect!" Sora fiercely hissed, both she and Mika stood poised with legs braced apart, ready to defend the sorcerer's honor.

"Stand down." Quan Chi ordered then shifted his gaze toward Mileena once more. "Please excuse yourself, wouldn't want anyone to get hurt." He glared for a moment, then waved her off.

Mileena left the throne room without even properly excusing herself. The two assassins stood glowering until they could no longer hear her heels clicking over the stone floor.

"You should've just let us kill her." Sora huffed.

"Ohh, you're giving me orders now." He chortled. Sora realized her mistake and bowed her head obediently. He stood from his throne and approached, cupping her chin in his hand and staring intently into her hazel eyes. "I should destroy you myself for allowing what happened to my captives. Both of you. Luckily I'm in a lighthearted mood and have a new task for you both."

"Anything, master." Sora replied eagerly.

"I want you two to take a little trip to Outworld. Seek out the Zaterran, Reptile. I have a proposal for him."

"A proposal? What kind of proposal?" Mika inquired. She was genuinely interested since knowing the Zaterran leader hated the sorcerer with every fiber of his being. Then realized he used to serve a man that crushed his realm and eradicated most if not all of his kind.

"Since when has it become necessary for me to explain my wishes, Mika? Hm? Perhaps you would rather be triced to the rafters of my chambers and tortured horribly."

"No, master, I am eager to serve. I was only curious." She said fearfully.

"You know about the cat and its curiosity. Now be gone, before I change my mind." He demanded.

* * *

Earthrealm

Back at the academy, things were not well. Stryker left for the Lin Kuei Temple, feeling it would be better for Jessa while she healed both her physical and mental wounds. Fearing that just by looking at his face would only aggravate her already fragile state since the necromancer used his appearance to do the horrible things he did to her. He couldn't have been more wrong, his absence only left an even more gaping hole in her heart.

She sat quietly by herself in the courtyard with eyes closed and legs folded, trying to clear her mind through meditation. Her dark chocolate locks in a loose braid with strands being gently tousled in the slight breeze. Wearing something light and comfortable, a simple bandeau top white in color that criss-crossed in the front and tied neatly in the back with matching linen pants, and her feet bare. She tried desperately to find inner peace but simply couldn't, this mission so far has been extraordinarily limit testing, almost too much to bare.

Reiko stood silently in the distance, carefully observing this broken woman. Not having any pity but could see a certain potential and had an urge to use it. He quietly crept up to her then sat down, she had no idea he was even there. Then cupped her cheek and brushed her tears away. She flinched and her eyes shot open then scowled at him.

"What the hell do you want?" She muttered.

"To help."

She raised her brow and looked at him distrustfully. "I don't need your kind of help, now go away."

"I think you do. You're lost in the barrens, feeling alone, filled with despair and self pity. Your schoolboy has left, and you're here just wasting time."

"And you're wasting yours with this sad attempt at a pep-talk. Now fuck off." She hissed and closed her eyes again, trying to tune him out.

"And I will, gladly, after I'm finished speaking. When I look at you, I see great potential. You're strong, you heal almost as fast I do. You know what else I see?" He asked.

"I really couldn't give a shit, General. Go away."

"A Coward." He says ignoring her repeated request. "What was done to you is no doubt despicable, but it's only a tiny-tiny glimpse of what Quan Chi is capable of. Either you can suck it up and move on, or you can stop wasting everyone's time and leave this place."

She peeled her eyes open and given him a nasty glare, but he continued speaking.

"I could train you to become the ruthless fighter you need to be to stop this. You are tough, and with some fine tuning you could be great. I know how these creatures function, I've battled them, and come out victorious. Do you want to know why?"

"I have the feeling you're going to tell me anyway." She huffed.

"Because I never given up. I've had my fair share of trials, I've had fate come to me and whisper you can't survive the storm. And that's when I looked fate square in the eye and said I am the storm." He paused and stood up to leave. "I'm offering you my assistance, when you're done sulking like a child. Come find me."

She heaved a deep sigh and glowered at him as he sauntered away. His words bothered her greatly, but not because of her contemptuous feelings toward the man. Because he was right.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Lin Kuei Temple.

While Stryker slept soundly in his bed at the temple, something lurked in the darkness without his knowing. Reptile silently moved through the sparsely furnished room, making his way to an old armoire. Then carefully opened the doors outward, they creaked just slightly and the officer stirred for a moment. The Zaterran looked over his shoulder to make sure he was still fast asleep, and he was, to his relief. After fumbling around, Reptile found what he was looking for: Stryker's badge fastened to a blue uniform shirt. He tore his prize away then crept to the frenchdoors that opened up to a stone balcony and quietly escaped into the night.

He ran through the snow covered forest with rows of icy conifers and gentle rolling hills, getting as far away as possible to safely open a portal without detection. After a good five mile stretch, the Reptile paused and shed his cloak, revealing himself in the moonlight. He taken a moment to closely examine Stryker's badge, watching it sparkle and trying to figure out its significance, but there wasn't any. Not to him anyway.

With an elaborate wave of his clawed hand, he whispered an incantation to summon a portal. The air warped only slightly, but enough to where he could see it was there and jumped through, disappearing from the snow covered forest and found himself in a much warmer and lively wooded area. He could see the Wu Shi Academy in the distance, and the Scorpion wandering around its perimeter. Again, he cloaked himself and cautiously moved on, being extra careful not to be sniffed out by the wraith that would, without a doubt, make quick work of eliminating him.

Once inside the academy, Reptile made his way down the hall. He quietly opened the door to Jessa's room, poked his head in the doorway then shut it without making entry.

 _Not the one I'm looking for._

He continued on with his invisible creeping through the dormitory then opened another door where he found Brad sleeping peacefully.

 _That's the one!_

He scanned his surroundings then seen his other prize on the nearby dresser, a shiny gold five point star badge. Reptile snatched the badge then turned around to see the smiling white fangs of K9 Terec, who growled ferociously at this intruder in his human's room. The dog couldn't see Reptile, but he sure as shit could smell him.

"This is a fight you won't survive, if you wish to live you will leave." Reptile whispered to the dog as if he could understand his words.

Terec challenged the threat with a drawn out growl and snapped his gnashing teeth. The Zaterran felt it would be best to run, he dashed to the window and managed to escape and shut it tight before the dog could give chase. Brad sprang out of bed to see his K9 barking at the window, he immediately grabbed his pistol and ripped open the curtains; the dog was telling him something. Then he seen Scorpion casually walking through the field as if nothing were amiss.

"Chill out, maligator. It's only Scorpion. Go lay down."

Terec pranced to his bed but was clearly restless, he smelled something that his owner didn't and it had his dog nerves rattled. Brad didn't give it another thought and assumed his dog was barking at Scorpion, he climbed back in bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Next morning, Wu Shi Academy.

Jessa crept cautiously through a nearby forest, her senses were at their peak; her head on a swivel. She and Reiko were in the midst of combat training and he was giving her a lesson on situational awareness.

She heard a nearby twig snap and attempted to conceal herself behind a large tree, then pulled a collapsible baton and extended it with a flick of the wrist. The thought of taking it across his kneecaps brought a smile to her face. She continued to dart her eyes around and took deep quiet breaths while carefully listening. Suddenly three shurikens whizzed past and penetrated the tree trunk she was next to just above her head. She ducked and tried to run but felt a hand grasp around her neck that tossed and pinned her to the ground.

"Dammit!" She cursed in a strained voice while trying to wriggle free from beneath the General.

"Too slow, Deputy!" He said with a an enthusiastic smile and sweat dripping from his brow that landed onto her face, which she thought was just disgusting. She continued to struggle beneath, trying to buck him off. "The feeling of you writhing beneath me is pretty sexy. Kinda turns me on." He purred.

"Gross!" She croaked before taking her taser and pressing it against the black shirt under his vest, sending a shock that briefly incapacitated him. She was able to break free and was back on her feet. "It's like having a mini Raiden on my hip." Jessa teased then charged the General.

Reiko staggered back, trying to collect from being zapped then felt Jessa's shoulder unexpectedly collide into his chest. When her body made contact, he was about to fall flat onto his back, but instead slamming to the ground, they fell through what felt like a hole. Then into a pile of deep snow that swallowed them both.

She popped her up from the snow with the General firmly straddled beneath her. "Well played, asshole!" She said then clutched a handful of the fluffy snow and white washed him.

"No, Jessa wai…" He tried to say but found himself with a handful of snow shoved in his mouth. He spit it out then grabbed both of her arms and pinned them to her side, he shot upright with her still in his lap and glanced around. They were in a gleaming white forest, surrounded by trees and large falling flakes. "I think we've been trap-doored."

"What do you mean?" She asked standing up.

"I mean someone left an open portal or something, silly woman."

"Great. That's just great." She huffed then her teeth started to chatter, though she was in uniform, her arms were bare, and was in no way appropriately dressed for this vast winter wonderland.

Reiko took notice then removed his undershirt, offering it to her. She taken it and slipped over her body where it hung like a sheet then looked up at him, genuinely surprised by the gesture.

"What? You think I'm that big of a jerk to let you freeze to death? Besides, if you died on my watch Raiden would have my ass." He said then darted his head back and forth, looking for any means of shelter or a way to get out of the cold wind.

"Thank you." She said softly.

"Don't mention it. We need to find shelter, fast."

The two began the hunt for a safe place to escape the bitter cold, walking for what seemed like miles in the near waist deep snow. Jessa could feel her body become weaker, her feet and hands were numb from the cold. Soon it got to the point where she was constantly falling to her knees, and it was becoming almost too painful for her to walk. But she managed to make it to the base of a mountain where the snow covered ground gave way to gravel around its edges.

Reiko looked along the rock wall and noticed a gaping hole about ten feet above his head. "I think the gods are smiling down on us, looks like there is a cave up there. Can you climb?" He asked then turned to face her, noticing she could barely stand and her face was ashen in color. It was clear hypothermia was setting in. "You Earthrealmers are such delicate little petals." He muttered then threw her arms around his neck and encircled her waist with one arm. The General took a moment to get both grip and footing on the stones protruding outward, hoisting them both up while scaling the rock wall.

They were pleased to see that he indeed found a cave, the light coming in from its entrance was hardly enough to see entirely throughout. He placed her on the stone floor then reached for her duty belt, feeling over the many different holsters with his hands and becoming annoyed. "By the gods, how do you manage this chaotic assemblage? A pocket for this, a container for that. Where's something that can produce some light so I can check for bears or any other kind of large things we can eat if the need comes up?"

Her teeth chattered while her numb fingers fumbled over her belt, then found the holster containing a micro-flashlight. Of course it was snapped in tight and hard for her numb fingers to negotiate. "It's here." She muttered, guiding his hand to it, feeling defeated and useless at this point.

He wasted no time taking it from the small pouch, then scanned the cave and discovered nothing else but them were there. "Looks like we're alone, sadly. I'm going to forage, if by some miracle I'm able to find firewood, is there something on your… belt to light it with?"

"In the breast pocket of my vest there's a pack of cigarettes. There should be a lighter in the box." She said with a weak and trembling voice.

He chuckled. "I didn't know you were a smoker. That's very bad for your health."

"I use them as an interrogation tactic… you'd be surprised how much information can be learned while casually conversing during a smoke-break. That and they can cover up the smell of decomp." She said then grunted painfully.

"Very clever." He remarked, not really caring for the short backstory. "Well, I'm off. Please… try not to die while I'm away." He added before departing.

It felt like hours were ticking by and he had not returned, she was beginning to feel like something may have went wrong, or he simply abandoned her. She tucked her arms in the shirt he lent and shivered, then was nearly hit with a dried log that was launched into the cave, followed by a few more. The General came through, with a bundle of sticks and splintered logs tucked under his arm, hoisting himself back into the cave.

"What luck, I found a dead tree in an alcove nearby, nice and dry too. If you believe in Jesus, I believe thanking him would be in order." He said then started arranging the wood in a circular pattern.

While he assembled the wood she fumbled for the pack of cigarettes, finding them without issue and handed them over. He removed a small blue lighter from the crushed box, then started toying with the kindling and small sticks, trying to get them to light. Before nightfall the fire was lit, the two sat nestled in its glowing radius barefoot so their boots could dry in the warmth, and staring into the flames pondering what they were going to do when the sun rises.

"I have a Powerbar if you're interested." Jessa offered reaching into her vest, feeling relief and thankful.

"What is a Powerbar?" He asked.

"It's like a candybar, only packed with nutrients and tastes like shit." She said peeling the wrapper away and snapping it in half.

He accepted her offering then looked at it closely and sniffed before popping it in mouth. She wasn't lying, it was gross but he's had worse. "Mmm, yuck that's good. It's like eating chocolate covered dirt."

"Can't say I didn't warn ya." She said dusting off the small crumbs from her fingers. "You know, for an evil demon, you're not so bad."

"It's not the demon that makes me evil, my dear. It's the man." He said then smirked at her.

"Well, whatever. Thanks for coming through, and you know not letting me die, and taking the time to educate me in the ways of battle. It's been… interesting."

"Of course. You're an ambitious woman. Easy to teach and eager to learn, you make an exceptional student." He says while settling down on the smooth but hard stone floor and heaved a deep sigh. "Isn't this romantic? A freezing cold cave after a long winter's journey, awful dinner, firelight. Now I get to cuddle you so you don't freeze in your sleep."

"Can we not make this any more weird than it already is?" She asked taking her place next to him in front of the fire. "And this isn't cuddling, it's surviving." She added then laid her head down on one of his biceps that felt just as hard as the stone floor but not as cold.

His other arm draped over and pulled her close in an anaconda-like embrace. "You know how easy it would be for me to kill you right now? I could snap your neck like a frail twig before you could even react."

"Aw, isn't that creepy." She purred sarcastically. "If you were going to do that, you would have done so already." She said closing her eyes.

"Hm, the night is still young."

"Just shut-up and go to sleep."

* * *

NetherRealm.

"I trust you have what I sent you to collect." Quan Chi said with sinister smile.

"Yessss, Master Quan Chi." Reptile then bowed and presented two badges in his hands. One belonging to Stryker and the other he assumed belonged to Brad.

"Excellent!" Quan Chi boomed with excitement then stood from his throne. He quickly snatched the badges. "Continue your loyal service, and I will revive your dead realm of Zaterra, and restore it to its former glory."

The Reptile peeled his lips into a wolfish grin, rubbing his hands together in a cynical way. He was skeptical of the sorcerer's promises, but too desperate to refuse.

The necromancer stood before a stone table with two separate cauldrons containing the ingredients for an elixir he was creating, tossing a badge into each. He chanted in a strange demonic language and the bowls' content quickly rose to boil. Then beckoned for his two assassins as he picked up a knife sitting nearby.

Both women approached, then Quan Chi taken Mika's hand and sliced it open, dripping her blood into the bowl with Stryker's badge. He then sliced into his own palm, mixing their crimson fluid together and licked the knife's blade clean.

He repeated the process with Sora's blood, dripping it in the bowl with Brad's badge. Once his incantation was complete, he carefully poured the elixirs into separate pocket sized jars with slender corked necks and passed them to each woman.

"These potions will send them into a violent delirium. It will mask all goodness, nobility and honor. Once inside, only the worst of them will thrive. However it needs to have an anchor nearby for it to be effective. Which is why you both will be going to Earthrealm with the Zaterran."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Lin Kuei Temple.

In the late hours of the night Stryker's eyes shot open from a deep sleep, the first thing he was aware of was a tightening in his chest, making him strain to suck air into his lungs. Something unexplainable was happening, his mind was beginning to change; his thoughts becoming unclear and fading into static. He remained still in his bed taking shallow breaths, then felt something new overtake his thinking. His desire to do what's right and gentle spirit slipped away, and his will began to drive him in a maniacal direction. He felt a surge of energy and strength like never before, making him feel invincible. The officer looked toward the french doors leading to the stone balcony and felt something beckon him from a distance. He scrambled from his bed and was dressed in a fraction of the time it usually takes him. He walked out to the stone balcony then leapt into the snow. Leaving the temple grounds and marched into the barren white hills that soon gave way to a forest of icy pines. He had it all figured out, knowing exactly where he is supposed to be and what needs to be done.

Mika and Sora anxiously waited in the snow covered forest only a few miles away from the Lin Kuei Temple, becoming more impatient with each passing second and wondering where the Reptile was. Then crystalline footfalls crunching through the snow could be heard getting steadily closer and Stryker appeared.

The women slowly approached him, each with a mischievous smile. Their hands running across his chest, back, and shoulders as they taken a closer look at this new handsome pet, and were quite pleased with what they were seeing.

Mika brushed up close, placing a hand just below his ear and caressed over his cheek with her thumb. She certainly enjoyed herself on these little Earthrealm missions and loved seducing its creatures, especially the men. "I see why she likes you so much." She murmured, then placed a delicate kiss on his lips. "You know what do? Why we're here?"

He gave no verbal reply but silently nodded yes with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Where's the Reptile?" Sora asked.

"I don't know. I didn't see a Reptile." He answered distractedly as Mika's adventurous hands continued to wander all over him. He shuttered when feeling the tip of her tongue softly run up his neck.

"So now what do we do? We need the Reptile to infiltrate the academy unseen to infect the other one." Sora demanded.

"We don't need the Reptile, just give me the potion. I'll see that he gets it, then we'll go from there. I'll distract the others and Brad can lure her to you." Stryker suggested while holding out his hand.

Sora was reluctant, but handed him the small bottle. "Do not lose it."

"I won't." He assured examining the bottle closely for a moment. "What does he want with my little Sheepdog anyway."

"She is the link to the child." Mika answered. "She knows where the Thunder God has been keeping the little one. He intends to torture her until she sings like a canary."

"Hm, sounds fun. Well then… let's get moving."

The deadly trio moved on through the dense frozen forest, then reached a sheer sided mountain with loose gravel around its edges. The officer smelled something that did not belong; something familiar, a campfire. He stopped in his tracks, and scanned his eyes through the forest. Looking for a glow or figures in the distance. The smell was strong enough to suggest the fire was relatively close and should be within eye's reach. Then he looked straight up and seen a giant black hole in the side of the mountain that was bathed in a soft gray from the moonlight.

 _How very interesting._

He turned to the two women, placing a single finger to his lips signaling for them to be quiet, then motioned for them to hide in the trees while he investigates.

Inside the cave Jessa and Reiko slept next to the fire that had dwindled to smoldering logs. A shuffle of gravel heard outside on the ground made the General's eyes snap open, his focus and mind immediately in high definition. He stirred, waking up the deputy still in his arms to keep her from freezing to death. She opened her mouth to speak but he firmly clamped his hand around her mouth.

"Shhh. Not a sound, something lurks outside." He ordered in a firm quiet whisper. She vigorously nodded her head and he removed his hand.

Both silently got up from the ground to see what was supposedly lurking. She retrieved her belt, then put it on and withdrew her pistol while Reiko crept to the cave's opening. He chanted something unintelligible and a stack of black bladed shurikens materialized in his palm. Before making it to the ledge, Stryker's head suddenly popped up and greeted them with a smile.

"Well, hello." He said then hoisted himself inside the cave. "What the hell are you guys doing here?"

"Kurtis!" Jessa squealed delightedly, running into his arms and holding him close.

"Same could be asked about you." Reiko answered suspiciously. "And your question suggests that you're not with the rescue party."

The officer chuckled and was pleased with how easy his task just became. Without warning he drew his pistol, shooting the General several times in the torso and barely missing his head. Then his body went down with a loud thump and his shurikens clanged to the ground.

"Kurtis what the hell!" She cried out before shoving him out of the cave's entrance. Utterly shocked he would shoot the General unprovoked.

"Reiko…" She called out rolling him onto his back, she couldn't see his wounds clearly, but his eyes snapped open which brought her a sigh of relief.

His lips peeled into a sneer, then held out a grasping hand, summoning the shurikens that were dropped. It's going to take more than a few bullets to take him down. He stood and fearlessly walked to the cave's opening then looked down to see Sora and Mika standing on each side of the officer.

"I have a feeling the schoolboy has been enchanted." Reiko says peering downward at the trio. "The two women belong to Quan Chi, they are his undead assassins, very dangerous creatures that can't be killed."

"What do you mean can't be killed?"

"Exactly that. They can only be destroyed by incineration, decapitation, or complete obliteration. They can feel pain, so use that to your advantage. I'll take the ebony beauty and the schoolboy. You take the blonde." He passed her a dagger kept safely in a thigh holster.

She looked at the blade, six inches of curved steel set in an elaborate ivory handle. Everything about it was precise and felt good in her palm. Something told her this very weapon has claimed the lives of many. "So I just need to go all Queen of Hearts and she will be dead? Like the kind of dead that stays dead?"

He smiled. "Exactly, but it won't be that simple, I promise."

"You're not going to kill him are you?" She asked with a sudden tear in her voice.

"Not if I don't have to." He paused and looked her in the eyes. "However that isn't to say I won't, I'm certainly not going to allow him to kill me."

She swallowed hard and prepared herself, listening to the three now calling them out. Taunting, and teasing, she was confident, but saddened and scared.

"Okay, I'm done waiting." Stryker says, then withdrew his pistol once more. Before he could pop off single round, a handful of shurikens spewed from the cave. Several imbedded themselves in the officer's chest and one directly between his eyes. He hissed in pain, falling to his knees. Four more came zipping through the air, two striking Sora, one in the head and the other in the chest. The others striking Mika in the left eye and just below the collar.

The two cave dwellers then leapt from the ledge of the opening, performing a single flip before their feet planted firmly onto the ground.

The trio struggled removing the General's bladed stars from their faces, giving the duo a chance at the first hit. Reiko's massive boot tore through the air and landed directly onto Sora's temple with such force she was sent into the trunk of a frozen tree, making the wood splinter through the ice, and burying her in snow knocked loose from its hanging branches.

Stryker ripped the blades from his body and face, seeming unaffected, his wounds sealed shut completely, like they never existed thanks to Quan Chi's dark enchantment. He seen the General and Sora in a heated battle, but dismissed it, his focus was narrowed on the deputy battling the blonde assassin.

Mika ripped the shuriken from her eye, only to have her face met by the heel of Jessa's boot that sent her staggering back, but she managed to maintain her balance. The deputy then drew back her fist to deliver a powerful blow to the head. Mika ducked, then grabbed the deputy by the wrist and wrenched it upright before sending the palm of her hand into Jessa's nose. She felt a blast of pain and heard a grotesque snap. Mika tried striking again with the same hand, but Jessa outer-blocked with her forearm and crashed her forehead into Mika's. The deputy lifted her boot and pushed back, releasing herself from the submission hold. Jessa then speared her fingers, sending them into Mika's eyes three times in rapid succession. Then kicked high above her head, striking Mika's chin as it went up, and struck the top of her head when it came down, powerbombing her face first to the ground. Reiko has indeed taught the deputy well, she moved like him, fought like him, and was prepared to kill like him.

Mika writhed on her stomach as Jessa approached. "I would expect more from Quan Chi's henchwomen." She says wiping the blood from her nose and ignoring the pain in her face.

 _Am I really about to this?... I have to, it's either kill or be killed."_

Mika used her hands to push herself up from the snow, but Jessa stomped her boot flat on the assassin's back, shoving her back down. Before she could rip the blade Reiko lent from her belt, Stryker tackled her to the ground, pinning the deputy beneath him. She tried to wriggle free but the officer was simply too strong.

"Kurtis, don't do this, there has to be some shred of decency in you somewhere…" She begged.

He balled his fist and sent it into her face. "Nope, wrong." He grunted, striking her again. He then looked over his shoulder to see Mika still on the ground and struggling to get up. "You just gonna lie there and bleed? Or are you going to open up a portal and get us out of here?" He called out.

Jessa realized this was a losing fight, and stopped struggling. Stryker remained over her with a menacing look in his eyes and proud smirk. She locked her gaze with his and tried to speak, but could only lip silent words before heaving a deep breath and fell completely still. The officer was now alarmed, his task was to bring her in alive. He beckoned Mika to hurry and get the portal open then leaned his ear into Jessa's lips to see if she was breathing. In that moment, she slammed her forehead into his temple, stunning him.

She managed to wriggle free and was on her feet, but so was he, taking his baton and attempted to strike but missed after she blocked and side stepped away from him. She tried to kick at one of his kneecaps, but he lower blocked with his forearm then swept his leg under hers, causing her to trip and fall. He raised his boot to crush it into her chest to hold her down, but Reiko intervened with a powerful baseball-bat swing of his crude hammer and sent the officer hurtling onto his back.

"Very clever, playing dead to your advantage." Reiko complimented as he held out a hand to help Jessa up.

They seen that both Stryker and Mika were on their feet. The officer was storming their way while the assassin retrieved something from her satchel that was red and glowing. The General and the deputy exchanged a silent nod and it was back to work.

Jessa ripped the pistol from her holster and immediately began firing, striking the sultry blonde several times in the torso as she closed the gap between them. Knowing it wouldn't kill her, but it interrupted her incantation that would open a dimensional door to the Netherrealm.

Mika faced the deputy with a crazed grin across her bloodied face. "Silly bitch, that isn't going to stop me."

"No?" Jessa countered then fired two final rounds that emptied her clip in Mika's face at point blank range.

The blonde hissed in pain and cradled her face in both palms, Jessa seized the moment by snatching her by the hair and powerbombed her face first into the snow. Without delay, the deputy tore the knife Reiko had lent from her belt, then fell to her knees next to the writhing assassin.

 _I can't believe I'm actually doing this._

Jessa placed a firm hand on the back of Mika's head, tangling her frostbitten fingers in her lush blond hair, ignoring the numbness, clutching the blade's handle tightly. The deadly curved tip met with the flesh over her neck, parting it like dough and when it sank deep enough Mika screamed. The deputy herself let out a cry, not wanting to hear the tearing of skin and muscle. The blade stopped for a moment when it hit bone, then with only a minimal amount of pressure it cut through cleanly, severing Mika's head from her body and the agonized screams ceased.

Jessa was aghast and couldn't believe she was capable of committing such a barbaric act. Even though it was necessary, it made her sick. "Oh my God" She shuddered, casting the knife aside then looked at her hands covered in liquid crimson. "What have I done?"

"This is a battle you simply won't win, even if Quan Chi has enhanced your strength. I strongly urge that you reconsider your decision, it will not end in your favor, Kurtis." Reiko warned in a calm but firm voice, clutching the handle of his hammer and waited for this fool to attack.

Stryker scoffed at the warning as the two circled for a moment, squaring each other up. His only concern was to eliminate what was standing between him and the mark. He stared long and hard at the General with a maniacal grin, pondering his next move. Stryker launched forward, but almost immediately an unseen force caused his head to flay to the side as if someone punched him square in the nose. He stumbled and fell on his back as a searing pain filled his head, writhing and cupping his face with both hands.

"Oh, come now. That's just… utterly pathetic, even for you." Reiko boasted. He shook his head for a moment and shrugged before looking over his shoulder. He seen Jessa kneeling in the snow just a short distance away. Staring at her bloodied hands wide-eyed and bewildered.

He approached her, leaving the officer behind to deal with his own issues. Then a broad Cheshire grin spread across his face when seeing a clearly distressed woman trembling over her own barbaric actions. "Oh, my, dear Jessa. Look at the wonderful mess you made." He said beaming with pride at his student and marveling at the grotesque scene that lay before him.

"I didn't want to." She whimpered.

He tsked then kneeled next to her. "Aw, of course you did. You given her what she deserved, a brutal ending to her miserable existence, in a way, you did her a great service." He cupped her chin, noticing her quaking lips and skin ashen from the cold. "And I couldn't be more proud."

She cast her eyes to the ground and quietly wept with chattering teeth. This was overwhelming for her, she just decapitated someone and felt disgusted by her actions. Even though that someone was sent to take her to a world of infinite hell to be tortured and likely killed in very slow and inventive ways.

"Oh, come now," he says with mocked sincerity then pulled her into a hug. The metal glint of the knife he lent caught his eye. He picked it up and smiled while looking at it thoughtfully, twisting it in the moonlight and watching the blood stained metal glitter.

When the pain in Stryker's head faded, his mind reverted back to itself. He blinked his vision back into focus and struggled to get back on his feet. "What the hell?" He muttered then looked to his left and seen both the General and Jessa sitting hunched in the snow. He rushed to be at her side, pausing for a moment and swept his eyes over the bloody scene, then threw himself onto his knees and cradled her face in his palms. "Jess. I'm so-so sorry."

"You're one small event away from annihilation!" Growled the General who shoved the officer back. He stood up clutching his hammer once more while casting down a nasty glare.

"I didn't mean to. I swear, something was done, something… infected my mind somehow." Stryker said surrendering.

Reiko looked at him curiously before having a realization. "Ah, I see what this is. She was the lynchpin to this whole… fiasco." He said then gestured to the headless torso.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Stryker demanded.

"The lynchpin to the spell. Quan Chi used her an anchor to bind his enchantment to you. He has been known to infect the allies of his enemies and lull them into a false sense of security to either kill or kidnap them. It's a cheap conjurer's trick really, but effective when he hunts in other realms." The General explained lowering his weapon.

"Where's the other one?" Stryker asked.

"I ran her off. Little coward, I swear those women are usually only good for one thing… very good in fact." The General answered then chuckled. "She is likely long gone from here. However I must say, I'm rather surprised they were able to get past the guards and Grandmaster to infect you."

"I don't think it was them. They mentioned the Reptile." Stryker said then fumbled in his pocket and handed over the small bottle Sora given to him earlier. "They said he was needed to give this one to Brad. Something about going there unseen."

Reiko snatched the bottle then closely examined the contents through the clear glass. "So he's recruited the Zaterran to do his bidding as well. How very interesting." He then smashed the bottle against mountain's rock wall.

While the two men talked, Jessa sat quietly in the snow and a soft red glow from the crystal Mika had moments ago caught her eye. She picked it up and acknowledged the two. "What is is this?" She asked through her chattering teeth.

Reiko taken the crystal and smiled. "A portal stone and our ticket out of this snowy hell. I remember a time when these things were hard to come by, now it seems they are everywhere. No matter, let's just get out of here and report to the Thunder God at once."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Shifting his weight, the Scorpion swung his leg sideways, knocking Brad's feet from underneath him. The deputy fell on his back with a heavy thud, then gasped, rolled over, and coughed.

"Are we done now?" He asked strenuously.

"No. Now stand up and let's try this again. And stop dropping your shoulder when throwing your punches. Too predictable and makes kicking your ass all too easy." Scorpion tells him in a deep and brutal voice.

Brad groaned as he stood fully upright, painfully rubbing his lower back, then a assumed a sloppy fighting stance. His fists and arms were barely chin level, his shoulders were slacked, and his body swayed lazily side to side.

"What the hell is this?" The wraith scoffed raising his brow. "You look like a drunk squirrel, fix your posture."

"Man, just come at me and get this over with." Brad said tiredly, wanting this sparring session to be over with so he could soak his aching muscles in a steaming hot bath.

"You make this so easy it's boring." Scorpion huffed.

The wraith launched forward with lightning speed, drawing his fist back to deliver a blow to Brad's face. That's when the deputy snapped from his lazy stance, snatched the Scorpion's wrist, twisted, and wrenched it upright then sent a powerful elbow to the face. Making the wraith's chin whip to the side and dazed him for a moment. In Brad's grande finale, he sent his booted heel into Scorpion's ribs and successfully knocked him to the ground.

"Holy shit, I finally did it! I finally knocked you on your ass. Yes!" Brad celebrated with his arms theatrically splayed to the side and looking to the skies above. Out of the many times they sparred, the deputy has never been able to knock Scorpion to the ground. Though his combat skills have improved thanks to his mentor, Brad was always getting his ass handed to him. But not today. The deputy literally jumped for joy, it was a small victory to say the least, but a rather big win for him considering who he was sparring with.

"Well done." Scorpion praised as he rose to his feet. "You are coming along rather well. But far from where you need to be."

"Ah, c'mon, man. Let me have this one little moment in the sun." Brad tells him.

"You just did. Now, let's do this again."

* * *

"You look really nice today." Stryker complemented, noting Jessa's low cut jeans that flattered her slender curves and a casual black tank top. Her dark hair was down and in cascading curls over the left shoulder, and wearing dark eye makeup that accentuated her pale blue eyes. It was clear she was all dolled up just for him.

"Well, sometimes I like to wear something else other than baggy uniform pants, a belt loaded with heavy shit that hurts my back, and a vest that painfully squeezes… things." She said watching both Terec and Capo frolic while chasing insects leaping from the lush grass in the beautiful and scenic courtyard.

"No matter what you wear, you look good." He added with a crooked grin. _Especially in a two piece_ , he recalled silently when she taken him to the beach and tried to teach him how to paddleboard in the Gulf of Mexico near her home. His lesson didn't go so well due to him pretending that he needed to be rescued a few times after "falling" off the board.

"Thanks." She said shyly looking up at him. "This is nice. Just hanging out and relaxing. Something we haven't been able to do for some time."

"Yeah, it really is." He agreed then sadly laughed. "I'm actually rather shocked you would want to be anywhere near me after… well you know." He said remembering hitting her viciously after being enchanted by the necromancer only a couple weeks ago.

"Kurtis, will you stop. That wasn't you. That could have happened to any one of us." She insisted. "It would've happened to Brad too had I not… well you know, when I went all off with Mika's head." She paused and heaved a deep sigh. "I can't believe I did that. I never thought I was capable of doing something so… barbaric."

"You had to. If you didn't, God only knows where we would be. You saved the day. Besides, that was no person. That was a perversion of black magic sent here wreak havoc and was almost successful." He reminded.

"I know, but still. It felt real, she felt human, sounded human, bled like a human." She paused and shuddered. "And Reiko's constant praising me to the fullest every chance he gets isn't helping. He gets all excited and smiles at me in this new, strange, maniacal way every time he talks about it, which is every time I see him. I mean I've never seen him so… happy. Like whenever something involves death and innards he's captivated by it and it's super creepy."

"Pay no mind to him. He's an evil creature that thrives on brutal conquests and death. It's the only thing he knows." Stryker paused and shamefully cast his gaze to the ground. "Maybe instead of taking off after the whole shape-shifting thing and worked with you instead of you needing to work with him, it would've been different. I just couldn't stay, Jess. Thinking that every time you looked at my face you would see him after what he did."

She reminisced the horrible things that happened just days after her arrival, being beaten and assaulted in ways no woman should ever be. But she refused to let it deviate from her intentions of being here, and refused to let Stryker feel as though he was responsible. Because he wasn't. And in a way it given her a renewed vigor, making her more determined than ever. "I understand why, Kurtis. And in a way, it's better. Reiko may be evil, but he is an exceptional warrior and has taught me well. And I can't work with you the way I can with him."

"Why's that?" He asked.

"Because I can punch him as hard as I can in the face and not feel bad about it. Tase him, pepper spray him, kick him in the balls and not even bat an eye or lose sleep over it, sadly he can do the same with me… except for that last part, obviously. It's a no holds barred with him and I need that to learn, and even though I get queasy admitting this I appreciate what he's done for me. But I can't do any of that with you."

"Oh… and why is that?" He asked knowingly.

"Because I care about you too much. Because I can't bring myself to deliberately cause you pain of any kind. But that isn't to say I don't need you here with me. You're like my rock…"

"I thought Brad was your Rock."

"He is. He's my brother rock. And Capo is my fierce and furry rock, and you're… a different kind of rock." She kind of joked.

Again with that crooked smile on his face she thought was just adorable. He brushed away a few strands of her hair being gently tousled in the light breeze, admiring her beautiful face and finding himself lost in her spellbinding blue eyes. Yes, it was all too apparent these two cared deeply for each other.

"Close your eyes." He playfully demands. "And no peeking."

She slowly closed her eyes and waited for a moment, thinking he was going to surprise her with a gift of sorts, perhaps he'll pick one of the many vibrant flowers near them. Instead he brushed his cheek up close, making her heart suddenly flutter when feeling his gentle breathing against her ear. He closed his eyes and their breath mingled through parted lips momentarily before they softly pressed together. A sudden warmth filled them both, like everything in the world ceased to exist and it was just them in that very moment. The first kiss was slow, meaningful, no tongue but still passionate, and a promise of more things to come. Good things for a change. They pulled away and rested their foreheads together, sitting silently and holding hands.

"I've wanted to do that for sometime now." He whispered.

She given him no verbal response at first, but her eyes expressed what words didn't. Then given him another delicate peck. "Me too."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Their eyes were steady on the horizon, watching the sun slowly sink behind the silhouetted mountains in the distance. The were skies alive and vibrant with pomegranate hues, skarlet, and fiery orange. Stryker sat in peaceful silence, his lips bared a semblance of a smile that showed he was content. Jessa rested her back against his broad chest wrapped in the safety and comfort of his arms, she too smiled thoughtfully with a glass of Pinot Grigio in one hand. She nestled her back closer to him and he tightened his embrace, making her feel like that's where she belonged. K9 Capo laid nearby with his legs stretched in the lush grass and sleeping peacefully with a belly full of fresh chicken breast, green beans, and brown rice. It was a tranquil end to a day of hard training and K9 tactical drills.

He caressed her bare arms and she looked up at him adoringly with a smile that just wouldn't go away. She set the glass aside and shifted herself to where they were now facing each other, then leaned into him where they exchanged a heated open mouth kiss. She guided him onto his back where he encircled his arms around her waist and deepened the embrace, becoming lost in a sense of sensual intoxication. She rained a few delicate kisses over his neck, coaxing an unintended moan to escape through his lips.

* * *

The skies gave way to darkness and Sareena wandered aimlessly through the courtyard bathed in grayish hues from the moonlight. All these new feelings stirred deep inside of her that she didn't quite understand. Normally when she was in Earthrealm it was to carry out deadly orders from her former overlord. Though the Thunder God, Sonya, and the others welcomed her presence, the demoness felt like she was in a world where she did not belong, and couldn't return to the world she once knew; it was like being stuck in purgatory.

Her resolve remained unchanged, she felt the need to do the right thing and make up for a lifetime of evil deeds. But still, she longed for acceptance and wanted to be a part of something good. Her eyes met the ground for a moment, then heard the distant sound of heavy breathing. She looked up, then to her left and discovered the two lovers lying in the grass in the midsts of a heated tongue battle. How nice for them, it's clear the two cared immensely for each other and they finally crossed the physical threshold of their relationship. She wondered what it was like, the touch from a man that actually cared for and regarded her.

"Ain't love grand?" A familiar voice said coming from a man that interrupted her thoughts. Reiko emerged from the darkness and stood directly behind her.

Sareena rolled her eyes and didn't care to have this evil thing anywhere near her. "What do you want?"

"Nothing." He answered. "Just another lost being enjoying this beautiful verdant Earth. Basking in the scenery." He paused and and subtly licked his lips. "Look at those two. In the thralls of romance, everything still new, and indulging in the excitement of new discoveries that will undoubtedly lead to unbridled lust, love, and end in unbearable heartache."

"Aren't you just the clairvoyant one." She dryly tells him.

"No. Just stating the painfully obvious. Love has a way of burning its casualties, and often times leads to despair. But what would you know about that, Sareena? Hmm? You may be in this beautiful human form, but deep inside that young and supple flesh, you're nothing but a monster. A creature of darkness that wouldn't know what love is because you are simply not capable of such a feeling."

She turned and faced him with a defiant smirk. "You know nothing about what goes on inside this body. Look at you, standing here and talking out your ass about things you know nothing about. The closest thing you've had to any kind of meaningful connection in your life was being Shao Kahn's dutiful bootlicker. And when you weren't at his feet, your lips were tightly sealed to his ass. I'm shocked to see you even being able to carry on in your miserable existence without being on your knees before him."

"And you of all would know about serving on your knees. You're nothing but a whore, Sareena. It's all you ever known and it's all you will ever amount to be."

The two stood silently and exchanged glares for a moment before the General simply left her behind without another word.

* * *

The conversation between the two in the distance was loud enough to get Capo's attention. The dog lifted his head just as the General walked away. He sat up, sticking his neck out forward and flared his nostrils, taking in the scents and let out a single woof to get his human's attention. The dog didn't seem too concerned but still felt the need to announce others were nearby. By the time the two lovers managed to separate their lips and look in the same direction the dog had his eyes narrowed on, Sareena was already gone and they seen no one.

"It's getting late. Maybe we should make our way back." Jessa suggested but really didn't want this to end.

"You're probably right." Stryker reluctantly agreed. He stood up and helped the deputy to her feet, then gathered the blanket and half empty bottle of wine they shared while Jessa gathered the now empty glasses. She commanded her dog to heel and the trio made their way back to the dormitory.

They returned the glasses to the kitchen area then made their way through the halls of the dormitory hand in hand. When they made it to the door of her room, the officer opened it for her. Capo made his way to the dog bed and immediately laid down to go back to sleep, he had a very exciting day and was very tired.

The two stood in the doorway for a moment before exchanging another kiss.

"I had such a wonderful time with you." He said caressing her cheek.

"You know, um… it's not like you need to sleep in your room tonight." She suggested biting her lower lip.

"Where should I sleep then? In the hall? Outside?" He joked.

"No. I was thinking that maybe you could sleep... in here… with me."

He knew that's where she was going, but felt the need to hear it from her. He shyly looked away for a moment then back at her. "Just give me a few minutes, I'll be right back."

She closed the door behind, leaning her back against it and heaved a deep sigh of anticipation. He never leaves her mind, if he wasn't present physically, he was always there mentally. Her feelings for him were strange indeed. They filled her entire being and at times were overwhelming, yet content at the same time, like she was in the center of a raging fire, but felt completely safe.

Time to prepare.

She looked over to her sleeping K9, wondering what to do with him. There was never a man in her life in the years of them being together. How would he react? She wondered, he's a dog, obviously he can't fully comprehend the idea of them being… intimate. Her eyes widened for a moment at the thought then went into a slight frenzy. She marched to the dog's bed, grasping the corners and dragged it across the room with Capo still on it. The dog raised his head and enjoyed the ride all the way to the large bathroom where the bed came to a rest in a decent sized empty area near the wall to wall window.

"Sorry, buddy. I am having some company tonight… special company." She tells him. Then realized how insane she must look talking to him in a way like he could understand.

The dog laid his head back down, closed his eyes, and fell back asleep. She tied her hair up into a bun before disrobing and taking a quick shower, being careful not to get her silky chocolate locks wet. Once done, she rushed to the dressers and fumbled around for a moment. Wanting to find something alluring to wear and settled on cerulean night slip with black lace trimming the bodice and hemline.

After putting it on she rushed to the bathroom and brushed her teeth, untied the bun in her hair and allowed it to gracefully fall past the shoulders. She given herself a once over to make sure things were situated and correct, then sighed while looking in the bathroom mirror.

"Okay, I think this will do."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

 **A/N:** Lemon warning.

After a little grooming for preparation, Stryker made a beeline through the hall to Jessa's room. Before opening the door he inhaled deep through his nostrils and exhaled through his parted lips. He was nervous, excited, and wasn't sure what to expect.

With a turn of the knob, he casually walked into her room, the only source of light was coming from a lamp on the nightstand that focused on the bed. He smiled when seeing Jessa buried up to the neck under the sheets.

"I like your jammies." She complemented after noting his blue flannel pants and solid black tee-shirt.

"Heh, thanks. I'm just going to put my man-kit in the bathroom and I'll, uh… join you." He nervously spoke and waved a small leather travel bag with a toothbrush and other manly grooming accessories.

"Don't keep me waiting." She joked softly.

He slid the ajared shoji doors fully open to the bathroom and stepped inside. The first thing he noticed was Capo in his bed on the floor which made him smile. "Guess you weren't invited to the slumber party." The dog didn't even open his eyes or acknowledge him. The officer reached down and given the dog a firm pat on the head before leaving.

When he reentered the bedroom, she pulled the crisp linen sheets back and patted her hand over the empty space in the bed invitingly while at the same time revealing her sexy cerulean night slip. Her eyes gazing at him alluringly and half-hooded.

"Wow, you look… amazing." He muttered delightedly while sliding in between the sheets. His hand started to glide along the soft fabric over her left side and came to a rest at her hip.

She slowly leaned into him, closed her eyes and delicately nibbled his lower lip then pulled away. All of his previous thoughts stopped in that very moment, now there was nothing but desire between them. She leaned in once more, her eyes narrowed and longing.

"Wait." He interrupted. "This is kinda dumb to ask seeing that our toothbrushes are in very close proximity, and here we are together… in bed." He paused and awkwardly cleared his throat. "Is this a line you want to cross? Are you mine, or is this something intended to… pass the time?"

She blinked in an almost shocked way at the questions. "Yes. And do you want me to be… yours?"

"Absolutely." He answered without any hesitation whatsoever.

They suddenly became ensnared in each other's gaze, their lips met in a fiery passionate kiss. He shifted his body and settled his weight over her with their tongues intertwined. She gathered the hem of his shirt, separating their lips for a second to pull it off over his head. Her fingertips delicately traced down his spine before her hands pulled their bodies together.

"Oh, Kurtis…" She gasped when feeling his lips over the curve of her neck before gently tugging on her earlobe.

He raised up on his knees and pulled her upright, then slowly taken off her slip, and demanded what was beneath that thin layer of silk. Now nude and at his mercy, she lay back on the pillows with her long slender legs parted invitingly. Stryker taken a moment to indulge in a visual feast, everything about her was breathtaking for him. Her graceful curves, soft sun kissed skin, her breasts so well formed and heaved with each breath she took. He stared deeply into her bewitching eyes filled with hungry lust just for him.

 _Mmmm, where to begin_.

From there on it was all passion, raw and intense. He kicked himself free of his pants and settled over her writhing body that was begging for his favors. They moaned heavily into their kissing, his lips moved to her neck, then down her decollete, and stopped over the supple flesh between her breasts. He filled both palms and gently squeezed, suckling and giving each equal attention. Everything he did; every touch and soft spoken word made her body react in a sensual way, sending her into mindless ecstasy.

Her back unintentionally arched when feeling a single finger slide between the soft bare-shaven folds of her femininity. He watched intently as she writhed and called his name over and over, reveling in her pleasure and determined to do everything and anything to appease her.

He leaned his lips close enough to her ear where she could feel his warm breath softly against it. "Can I taste you?" He murmured. She given no verbal reply, just nodded her head vigorously. His lips kissed down her neck, abdomen, then stopped and gently parted her thighs. The sensation of his tongue tasting and meticulously exploring between her soft folds made her wild and untamed. She grasped the bed sheets and pulled them from the corners, the higher pitch in her cries of utter bliss announced the coming ascent that was very close.

"Oh, God!" She called out and slithered her fingers through his shaggy blonde hair as a violent heated rush shot through her veins.

Now kneeling between her knees, he caressed her thighs as they admired one another. She glistened in sensual sweat and a radiant smile was painted across her face. Her eyes scanning every inch of his softly chiseled nude form and couldn't wait for what was coming next.

He guided his length to her and eased it just barely inside, then leaned forward and kissed her quivering lips. She was ready and desperately eager to receive him. He strained against her entrance for a moment then slowly slid inside, her nails lightly dug into his broad shoulders, and both dropped an "ah" in unison. He bared his gritted teeth, god she felt amazing, so tight and inviting, feeling her stretch to the very limit, and filling her inside completely. His pace was slow at first, allowing her body to adjust. Every withdrawal she arched her hips to drive him back inside, then he increased his thrusts into a faster and steady pace.

Both now slicked in sensual sweat, she encircled her arms and legs around his body then rolled him onto his back. Her hips moving steadily, grinding against him, wanting to feel every inch of his manhood inside of her, becoming wetter with each pumping caress and their bodies colliding rhythmically. They tumbled in the sheets and carried on and on to the point he was no longer able to hold back. He was over her once more, both caught in that intoxication of the coming climax. Again she called his name and dug her nails into his shoulders. He felt her shake so deep inside, then her walls clenched tightly around his shaft and made ejaculation almost instant. His eyes shut tight and he let out a low growl in a voice he didn't recognize, remaining within until both were complete.

After he withdrew his body collapsed on the bed, he immediately taken her in his arms and both basked in the afterglow.

"God, that was amazing." She praised to the fullest.

"Yes. Yes it was." He thoroughly agreed then settled over her once more. "And the best part is…" He paused and kissed her neck tenderly before continuing. "...we're just getting started."

As the humans continued their passionate endeavors, K9 Capo was suddenly awakened by something stirring outside. The dog was quick on his feet, rising from the plush dog bed near the wall-to-wall window in the bathroom. He pressed his wet perceptive nose to the glass and flared his nostrils for a moment with ears fully erect and listening. Capo snorted and let out a quiet woof before prancing into the adjacent bedroom where the humans were. They were too caught up in the throes of romance to even notice him. He pushed his face through the curtains, then flared his nostrils once more with brown eyes peering out the window, and ears carefully listening. After seconds of intense staring, the hairs over his shoulders bristled. He let out a guttural, drawn out growl, raised his head and barked an alarm. It was loud and incessant, sounding more like a beastly roar. Then K9 Terec also began barking in the distance and could be heard several rooms away.

"Gah! Jesus, Capo!" Stryker bellowed in shock, both he and his lover flailing in the sheets. Jessa was immediately on high alert. Capo was never the kind of dog that would just bark to hear himself speak, or to warn her about a leaf outside twisting the wind.

This was serious.

Both scrambled from the bed after hearing a loud explosion that rattled the windows. Stryker slipped into his pants before ripping the curtains open. The officer's eyes then bulged in horror at what he was seeing outside.

"Oh, my, God." He muttered.

"What the hell was that?!" Jessa asked. She slipped into a robe while approaching her lover from behind. "Oh God," she gasped covering her mouth.

It looked as though armageddon was upon them, the academy grounds were set ablaze. Forcing several monks from their domiciles that were now raging infernos, some wildly windmilling their arms and screaming in agony as they were being burned alive. The skies rained with gigantic scorching balls that set off pillars of flames belching upright into the air upon impact. Forming flattened mushroom heads of billowing scarlet fire.

* * *

Cloaked in the darkness of night, a hunting party gathered. The sorcerer, Shang Tsung and his elegant yet deadly companion, Tanya, were crouched behind some heavy shrubbery on a gentle sloping hill used as a vantage point just outside the academy grounds. Bringing with them a large horde of Tarkata and masked Outworld troops that assembled near the catapults used to launch the flaming boulders intended to flush out the Earthrealm defenders.

"I think we have their attention, sorcerer." Tanya said malevolently with a glint of evil anticipation in her eyes. Basking in the glow of the rising battle awaiting them. The raging distant flames making her flawless ebony skin and hair shimmer in a gentle golden hue.

"I think you're right." Shang Tsung agreed with a wicked grin and thoughtfully stroking his black goatee. He slowly stood and faced his warriors eager for destruction and bloodshed. The sorcerer then waved his hand theatrically, summoning a massive portal that tore through the air. Revealing a mass amount of reinforcements that stood ready. They were nothing but a large assemblage of pawns intended to stave the Thunder God, who will without a doubt make an appearance. Ones that will continue to pour through relentlessly until Raiden uses his godly powers to seal it shut. Which will give both he and Tanya enough time to collect what they came for.

Shang Tsung then addressed his legions. "I want the two women alive, especially Sonya! The rest I leave to you!"

* * *

 **A/N:** To those following this fic and silent readers, sorry for any confusion. I've been updating and what started out as a few changes turned into several chapters being deleted and some rewritten. (all chapters have been tweaked here and there but 7-12 have been rewritten) The storyline for the most part remains the same thus far, but is likely going to change a little in later chapters. So again, sorry for any confusion and I hope you enjoy this revised version as it continues.


End file.
